


车，五则。

by bantianxiaohuang



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bantianxiaohuang/pseuds/bantianxiaohuang
Kudos: 7





	车，五则。

第一则。  
斯文败类老流氓攻x单纯白痴小美人受  
唐羸x顾洛洛

1  
顾洛是唐羸二弟唐骆花大价钱买回来的，是从地下人贩那里。

据说他那天一时心起想买个陪他游山玩水到处旅游的小仆人，在昏黄灯光下，看到了笼子里的顾洛。他穿的破破烂烂，头发遮住了一只眼睛，但是还是无法掩盖住他漂亮的脸蛋，清澈如玉的目光，鲜红的薄唇，让唐骆一时动了心。他用手勾起顾洛的下巴，轻佻的说：“你笑一下。”

在这泥泞不堪，肮脏昏暗的地方，顾洛惊恐的眼神随即温和下来，他抓着笼子，轻轻仰头，弯起一双盈满露水的眼睛，紧抿下唇，露出一个淡淡的笑容。

那是绝望处境遇见重生希望的笑容，是在万丈深渊下看见光明的眼神，唐骆二话没说就把人带回了家。

等带顾洛回了别墅之后，唐骆才发现，妈的，自己被骗了。

原来顾洛是个傻的！

明明有十七八岁的长相了，说话办事还是跟几岁的小孩子一样，讲什么都听不懂，别说能陪着自己赏花赏月游山玩水了，带他出门都是个麻烦，唐骆一气之下打了他一顿关进了二楼书房的笼子里，是死是活都不想管了。

唐羸刚从公司回来就听管家讲了这件事，唐骆常年游手好闲，不学无术，他再打电话过去人已经在欧洲搂着金发碧眼大美女开party了，唐羸压抑着怒火：“你弄个大活人回来，自己不管就丢给我了？”

唐骆笑嘻嘻的说：“哥，我知道你最爱我了，其实他挺漂亮的，让他在院子里种个花花草草我看应该没问题。”

唐羸：“我不管。”

唐骆：“没事，几万块买的，不管就让他先死着吧，么么哒！”

唐羸气的太阳穴突突直疼。

他靠在沙发上喝了一下午的茶，却怎么也无法忽略书房里还有一个被关在笼子里的孩子。唐羸向来不是心慈手软的人，他做灰色地带的买卖本就黑白通吃，死在脚底下的人一双手都数不过来，可是不知道怎么这个叫顾洛的，就让他难以无视，大概是因为唐骆弄回来的，总不能让他死在书房里。

唐羸面无表情地推了推眼镜，披上外套，起身去了二楼。

顾洛被锁在笼子里，只有一只手一只脚能活动，他被关在这里一天一夜，没吃没喝，紧闭双眼躺在角落里。

有那么一瞬间唐羸还以为他已经死了。他走上前用脚尖在顾洛肩膀上轻轻踢了踢，顾洛才勉强睁开眼睛。

顾洛：“......渴。”

唐羸叫人盛了碗清汤，他蹲在笼子边上用勺子一点一点的喂顾洛喝。

顾洛脸蛋脏兮兮的，眼神也暗淡无光，一碗清汤喝干净之后，唐羸又给他弄了点吃的，隔着笼子像喂小动物一般一点一点喂给他吃。顾洛不急也不吵，坐在那安安静静，唐羸给他什么他就吃什么，嘴角是各种食物残留的痕迹。

吃饱之后顾洛又喝了杯牛奶，然后打了个奶嗝。

面无表情的唐羸终于露出了一丝笑容，镜片后的目光也柔和了许多，他问顾洛：“吃饱了？”

顾洛点了点头。

唐羸：“舌头伸出来。”

顾洛不明所以的看着他，唐羸又耐心的重复了一遍，顾洛这才微微张开嘴巴，吐出一点嫩红的舌尖。  
唐羸伸出手指狠狠的捏住了他的舌头。

“唔…...痛，啊呜呜。”

顾洛嘴巴闭不上，口水顺着嘴角流下来，眼眶立刻红了一圈，他不明白唐羸为什么这样做，可是却也不敢挣扎。唐羸勾起嘴角露出一个坏笑，语气却依旧平淡的说：“你以后就跟着我吧，不会亏待你的，好吗？”

顾洛只觉得舌头好痛，呜呜的哭着点头。

唐羸：“只听我一个人的话，不许乱跑好不好？”

唐羸语气温柔，手上的力度却又加重一些，顾洛哪里敢不同意，眼泪汪汪的看着他，点点头，含含糊糊的说：“……好。”

他这才松了手，他笑着舔了舔指尖轻声道：奶味的。

顾洛缩成一小团胆怯的看着他，唐羸笑的很温柔，语气也不凶，可顾洛却觉得背后发凉。

唐羸叫人把顾洛放出来，带他梳洗换了身衣服，还亲自帮他包扎伤口，帮他敷药。晚上就让他睡在自己的房间里，哄他入睡，就这么过了半个多月，顾洛虽然傻痴痴的，但也知道唐羸是对他好，比之前遇到的任何一个人对他都要好，所以他暗自下决定，要留在唐羸身边一辈子，来回报他。

可是他怎么也想不出要怎么做才算是他对唐羸的好呢。

这问题顾洛想了半天，绞尽脑汁也没想明白，于是晚上睡觉时他搂着唐羸胳膊软乎乎的问：“哥哥，我要怎么对你好？”

唐羸挑了挑眉：“洛洛为什么想要对我好？”

顾洛：“因为哥哥对我好，所以我也想对哥哥好。”

唐羸：“那我说什么你都听？”

顾洛：“都听！洛洛都听哥哥的！”

唐羸：“那你把舌头伸出来。”

顾洛一想到上次唐羸叫他伸舌头把他捏的痛死了，胆怯的摇了摇头，委屈巴巴的说：“......会痛。”

唐羸笑的温和：“我不弄痛你。”

顾洛乖乖的张开嘴巴，把舌头伸了出来，唐羸低头凑了上去，他含住顾洛的舌尖细细舔吻，轻咬他甜嫩的下唇，顾洛张皇失措的想要躲，唐羸扣住他后脑勺，间隙温柔道：“别躲。”

这两个字像魔咒一般禁锢着顾洛，他不明白这意味着什么，只好乖乖听话迎接着唐羸细细密密的亲吻，他觉得好舒服，唐羸的舌头灵活的包裹着他的舌尖，轻轻搅弄，那种前所未有的新奇感受让顾洛意乱情迷，他甚至感受到自己身体微弱的变化，脸颊发烫，身子燥热，小腹有什么东西缓缓流过，连两腿之间都变得濡湿黏腻。

这颗吻甜蜜而漫长，顾洛沉溺其中，就在唐羸把手伸进他双腿之间时，顾洛突然：“啊——”

唐羸微微蹙眉，立刻萎掉了。

他早该想到，顾洛不会这么乖乖就范的，他深吸一口气，轻声问道：“怎么了？”

“我，我，我好像尿裤子了。”顾洛红着脸说。

“嗯？怎么会？脱下来给我看看。”唐羸想必也知道是顾洛水流的太多或是射了出来，但还是扒了顾洛的裤子看。

内裤已经湿透了，他分开顾洛的大腿，看着他后穴泥泞不堪，有射出的精水也有从洞口里流出来的，二者混杂在一起更为色情，唐羸喉结上下翻滚，两腿之间那玩意又大了一圈，却只是勾了勾嘴角看向顾洛，顾洛不明所以：“我尿裤子了吗，下面好湿......”

“洛洛不是尿裤子，是流出来的水。”唐羸用指尖在他穴口揉了两下，把透明的汁液抹在顾洛唇角：“你尝尝，你自己的水都是甜的。”

顾洛红着脸伸出舌尖舔了舔，虽然不知道为什么会脸红，但从心底涌出的羞涩让顾洛整个人都烧了起来，唐羸问他：“甜吗？”

顾洛讷讷的点头，红着脸声音软趴趴的说：“甜的。”

唐羸：“洛洛还想对我好来报答我吗？”

听到这个，顾洛猛的点头，他正要问唐羸自己该怎么做，忽然觉得下身一紧，他低头看，唐羸在自己后穴内伸了一根手指。顾洛忍不住一夹，又喷出了不少汁水。他红着脸看自己下身被一点点捅开，而唐羸的手指在里面反复进出。

他不知道这是在做什么，只觉得浑身酥软没了力气，唐羸插的速度不快，却很舒服，和内壁软肉摩擦的触感让顾洛止不住低声呻吟，他分开双腿，看见自己性器挺立，穴口诱红。

“什么感觉？”唐羸又插了根手指在他身体里进出。

“......啊，好，好大，唔......深。”顾洛只觉得某种快感越来越强烈，他不知道该如何形容，只觉得整个人都飘起来，舒服的无法言喻，那种摩擦带来的快感是他从未体验过的，他甚至希望有更深更重的东西顶进来。他扭了扭屁股，看着唐羸，直言不讳：“想......嗯，想要更大，更深...。”

唐羸轻笑，忽而把手指抽了出来。这快感消失的瞬间几乎让顾洛崩溃，他顿了一秒呜呜的哭出了声，想要自己伸手摸摸却被顾洛按住了手腕。

顾洛：“想，想要，呜呜……还想。”

唐羸：“这是我今天教给你的，明天自己弄湿了，就给你更大更深的。”

听到这话顾洛立刻收了眼泪，眨巴眨巴大眼睛：“真的吗？”

唐羸：“我什么时候骗过你，这就是你想对我好最好的方式，自己弄得湿透了趴在床上等我。”

顾洛毫无羞耻心，满脑子都觉得这真是一个两全其美的好方法，暗自开心，既让自己舒爽的不得了，又是在对唐羸好，他甚至痴痴的笑出了声。

而唐羸从看到他第一眼就期待的画面终于可以实现了。

那第一眼看到顾洛，就希望有一天能看见他主动赤裸着身子，撅着屁股求自己操进去，他爱极了顾洛无辜清澈的眼神，他永远是一副无知听话的神情，唐羸叫他做什么他就乖乖的做，没有廉耻心也没有复杂的想法，唐羸早就想好好调教他，让他变成只属于自己的’玩具’。

一幻想到顾洛会乖乖的趴在床上，自己扩张好后穴，眼巴巴的求着自己操，面容平静的唐羸就露出一丝清淡的笑容。他的笑很浅，很难能看出他心里在想什么，镜片后的目光永远沉稳寡淡，看起来禁欲而又斯文，却没人能想到他脑子里都是怎么吃干净顾洛，调教他变的和自己内心一样淫荡不堪。

而顾洛自然不知道他的想法，只想着快点到晚上再享受一下那难言的快感。

吃了晚饭，顾洛凑到唐羸面前亲了亲，就乖乖的去洗澡，洗了澡趴在床上回想着唐羸昨天是怎么把他弄的这么舒服。

顾洛从没自慰过，一时间竟想不起该从何下手，他只好双腿分开用手指在穴口反复的摸，可是摸了半天还是干巴巴的，手指也插不进去，他又急又躁，撅着屁股趴在床上呜呜的哭。他不想自己弄了，好想唐羸来把他弄舒服，好想他有更粗的东西插进来好好捣弄自己的身体。

他想要唐羸两根手指在他下面进进出出，还会咬着他的小舌头接吻，轻轻抚摸他的背......顾洛想着想着就觉得身子发热，他脑海中浮现唐羸昨天揉搓他屁股用手指插的画面，摸了摸后穴，竟然变的湿漉漉的，他大喜，嘤咛着叫唐羸的名字，双腿一夹，汁水喷涌而出。

顾洛享到了昨天晚上的快感，撅起屁股用掌心来回揉搓濡湿的洞口，等黏稠的汁水覆满掌心，顾洛便学着伸入一根手指缓缓律动，他舒爽的扭着屁股，毫无意识的叫着唐羸的名字：“唔，再深一点...那里好爽。”

唐羸就是在这时候进来的，他推开卧室的门，看见顾洛赤裸着身子，用手指扒开后穴狠狠的插着。毫无顾忌的说着淫荡话语。

这大概就是唐羸喜欢他的原因，不会在欲望面前扭捏，不会半推半就着说我不要，慢一点，所有的反应都是最真实的，毫不掩饰的情欲。唐羸推了推眼镜，轻笑着走过去，在顾洛屁股上狠狠拍了一下。

由于惊吓和刺激，顾洛双腿一软，后穴涌出大量汁水，他把手抽出来颤颤巍巍的趴在床上，撅嘴看着唐羸。  
顾洛：“呜呜，插进来好不好，已经很湿了，可以进来了。”

唐羸解开皮带，露出下面给顾洛看，坏笑着问：“要什么插？”

“嗯……要哥哥的肉棒操进来，快点……”顾洛开始扭着细软的腰肢撒娇，他主动伸手把唐羸那玩意拿出来凑上去舔了舔，温热的口腔包裹的瞬间唐羸爽的捏住顾洛的脖子，他狠狠在顾洛口中操了几下，抽出来叫他趴回床上。

顾洛抱着枕头，乖乖把屁股翘起来，用手指撑开嫩红的软肉。也只不过用手指插过两次的地方，紧的只有一条肉缝，唐羸拍着他屁股叫他不要夹那么紧，顾洛一用力却更紧了。

“放松点，我插不进去。”唐羸咬着他耳朵，用下身反反复复蹭他穴口。

顾洛哼唧着说要插，伸了根手指进去，捣弄几下撅着屁股去蹭唐羸。他急迫饥渴的可爱模样勾的唐羸欲望大发，狠狠掰开肉缝挤了进去。他刚一进去顾洛就后悔了，他以为是爽的，却没想到那么疼。

刚刚还求着唐羸快点的他立刻变了幅脸要唐羸出去，他哭着叫唐羸，说他不要了。

“不要了？晚了。刚刚不是你主动要我插的吗？”唐羸捏着他的腰不让他躲，来来回回寻找他身体敏感那一点。

他肉柱又粗又硬，几乎要把顾洛下面撑裂了，却还是没停，换着角度来插，直到听见顾洛哭着说：“呜呜，好痛，啊……顶到那里了!...唔，好爽。”

顾洛细软的叫了一声，随后不说痛也不要他出去了，闷声嗯嗯啊啊了一会儿，竟随着唐羸的撞击摇着屁股给他操。撞在g点上实在是太爽快了，比昨天用手指随便插插不知道爽了多少倍，这前所未有的快感让顾洛沉迷其中，他挺起腰用力往后撞，肉体撞击的淫靡水声更像是助兴剂，把两人的欲望同时推到了最顶峰。

唐羸舒爽的叹息，从后面揽住顾洛的腰温柔问道：“怎么不说叫我出去了，刚才还嚷嚷着不要。”

“插的舒服，哥哥，我喜欢被你插。”顾洛在他怀里软绵绵的说道。

他似乎不懂得那些情啊爱啊，对唐羸的反应和欲望都是处于本能，他甚至不知道若是换了个人这样待顾洛，他会不会也如此浪荡。想到这里唐羸轻轻蹙眉，狠狠撞了几下：“若是唐骆回来找你，也让你这般舒服，你会跟着他走吗？”

顾洛一听他讲这话，还以为唐羸不想要自己了，喘息呻吟瞬间夹杂了哭腔，他扭着屁股回头看唐羸，有些伤心的说：“是不是我对哥哥还不够好，我还要怎么做？”

顾洛把雪白的小屁股贴在他小腹上，回过头讨好的跟他接吻，十分卖力，见唐羸不答他便更慌了，去握唐羸的性器低头去舔，嫩粉色的小舌头一下一下滑过水亮的柱身，顾洛又含住顶端用舌头一卷，把那流出的液体给咽了。

“顾洛......”唐羸哑着嗓子叫他，看他红着眼睛讨好自己的模样忍不住笑骂：“你这个小白痴。”

他把哭的鼻尖红红的顾洛抱进怀里，换了个更深的姿势操干：“你什么都不用做，我来做。”

顾洛抓着他肩膀，被顶的一晃一晃，整个人迷迷糊糊。

“用力些……好爽，嗯…”顾洛趴在他怀里，嗓子干哑，声音却依旧透着丝丝缕缕的甜嫩，下身早就旖旎一片，被干的汁水泛滥。

唐羸把他操透了，顶开他紧致湿热的穴道，一刻不定的抽插，而顾洛被他插射后昏昏沉沉的的趴在他肩膀，嘴里还轻声嘀咕着：“…...我要一直对你好。”

第二则。  
岑琅x温崇谦  
年下攻x温和受

1  
总裁助理这工作一听就是薪资高，待遇好，轻松又风光的活，但其实做起来根本就是对人性的一种考验，尤其是遇上了帅的一批，风流倜傥，暧昧情人无数的影视公司总裁陆榛，温崇谦每天都像一根清心寡欲的绿叶陪着他穿梭在万花丛中。

但温崇谦对他淫靡的生活丝毫不感兴趣，也很清楚自己只是助理的身份地位，可谓是真正的‘万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。’

今晚陆榛签了一笔大生意心情不错，跟商场上的几个老板酒肉一番，又让温崇谦开车送他去了小情人那，温崇谦在车上等到他凌晨一点，才把醉醺的陆榛送回住处，又开车回家。

温崇谦这人性格温良，又办事认真，当初陆榛换了几个助理，最后把他留下了，他每个月拿着几万的高昂薪水，安安稳稳的自己分内的工作，于热爱风花雪月的陆榛再适合不过。陆榛喜欢他这样的，温文尔雅，不该问的不问，不该听的不听，戴着副金丝边的眼睛，镜片后面是清冷又温润的笑意。

温崇谦回家前，开车去附近二十四小时便利店买了袋猫粮又买了些幼猫营养品。他们家楼下有只母猫怀孕了，他几天没见到，猜测是在家附近哪儿生了猫崽，他打算带回家养一阵，之后再找好心人家送出去。

他停好车，松了松领带，把西装扣子解开，顺着那条小路一直走到家门口，也没见到之前喂过的那只母猫，他心里正奇怪着，忽然听见旁边的垃圾桶有动静。

在垃圾桶附近生了？温崇谦疑惑，那猫爱干净，又是他精心喂养，按理说不会去那种地方找吃找住。温崇谦侧头向那方向看，走近后忽然脚下被绊了一道，他一个踉跄险些摔在地上。

他住的是高档小区，当初是陆榛给他找的地方，环境好，住户素质也高，每天又有人打扫，几乎不会有人把这么一堆垃圾丢在外面，这儿灯光昏暗，温崇谦低头垂眼，微微蹙起好看的眉，轻轻向后退了一小步。

镜片后墨色的双眸露出罕见的诧异和惊慌，但转瞬即逝，又变回平日里的淡然。

温崇谦看见脚边那堆’垃圾’动了一下。

这里是半夜凌晨两点钟，在荒无人烟宁静的小巷，没有路灯只有头顶照下来冰冷惨白的月光，在垃圾桶旁看到个这么大的’活物’，论谁都会吓个半死，大抵有些人会因为惊吓而愤怒的踹上几脚，抑或以为是流浪汉立刻避之不及。

但温崇谦到底不是普通人，他出生书香门第，早些年家里出了些变故也算是家道中落，他从小少爷变成平民百姓，吃过不少苦也见过不少世人贫难，以至于他性格一直温润淡然，所以，他只是顿了一下，便蹲下身子，把掌心轻轻落在上面摸了摸。

他感受到了人类的温度，和轻微的颤动，才终于松了口气，原来还活着。

“需要我帮忙吗？”温崇谦试探着用手撩开他遮住脸的头发，借着月光终于看清了面前的’一坨’‘一堆’原来是一个眼睛乌黑，鼻子高挺，但目光中又充满警惕的十八九岁少年。

那少年好像很怕，向后躲了躲，温崇谦看见他下巴一侧有着不深不浅的伤口，他蹙眉，下意识的拽了一下少年身上破烂不堪的黑色大衣，大衣很破旧被甩在一旁，少年的锁骨和胸口露出来，在月光的映衬下，上面深浅不一还没完全愈合的伤口显得更加触目惊心。

温崇谦心底涌上一丝酸软，他指尖微微颤抖，伸手把面前这少年胸前挂的坠牌拿起来看，上面刻着三个字，那大概是他的名字：岑琅。

大概是因为能遮挡外貌的大衣被温崇谦丢在一旁，岑琅的目光从胆怯警惕变成了慌乱无助，于是在温崇谦第二次伸手在他面前想要摸摸他头发时，被岑琅瞄准了他细瘦白嫩的手腕，狠狠咬了一口。

留下一排暗红色的齿印。

两人伴着冰冷的月光僵持半晌，最后温崇谦无奈的叹了口气，把袖口微微渗出血丝的印记用手指抹掉，伸手把少年抱回了家。

温崇谦拿了药箱给自己包扎，岑琅刚才那一口咬的重，他真怀疑若是不自己轻声说了句’痛’，他能把自己的手像丧尸吃人那样咬下来给吃了。

岑琅坐在地毯上不说话，静静地看着他，等看着温崇谦包扎结束，才缓缓开口说了句：对不起。

温崇谦没什么表情，抬头看向他，轻声问道：“身上的伤怎么弄的？”

岑琅没支声，大概是不想回答，温崇谦想了想又说，“那我问个别的，你怎么到这儿来的？”

“逃出来的。”岑琅声音很小。

“从哪逃？”温崇谦察觉到他用的是逃，便也猜中了八九不离十，见岑琅不愿再多说，温崇谦轻声开口道，“今晚先在我这儿睡一觉吧，明天起来给你弄些吃的，再送你回家。”

“你要送我去哪？”岑琅见人要送他走，神情立刻露出些慌乱。

温崇谦抿唇轻笑，“我总不能把你留在这儿，送你去警察局，让他们送你回家。”

“我不回家！”

“那你说说，身上是怎么弄的？”温崇谦巧妙的把话题又绕回来，他不逼问，态度也缓和，声音更是温柔，那些伤看的他心疼，他可以收养一个少年，但总要知道些因果。

岑琅抱着膝盖，犹豫半晌，终于一五一十的把身世和伤痕讲给温崇谦听。

故事不曲折也很简单，岑琅是家里从福利院领养的，新家对他不好，除了让他干活就是去打工，不给饭吃，他每次跑了就被抓回去打一顿，新伤覆盖旧伤，跑得多了，警察也不管了，他没办法，只好重新再一次逃出来，一口气跑了两天两夜，确信再也不会找到他时，才终于停下，于是就到了这儿，碰上了温崇谦。

岑琅讲的波澜不惊，平淡的像在讲其他人的故事，温崇谦只是微微皱眉，什么也没说，心里却揪起来的疼，他本就是善良之人，看见流浪猫狗都会喂养，此时此刻的岑琅可怜的像一只小狗，坐在地毯上伤痕累累，低头抬眼望着他。

温崇谦拿了药箱帮他擦拭伤口，涂药，等做完这一切，天边已经露出一抹鱼肚白，不一会便染上了橘红的日出。

“那你留下来吧。”温崇谦看着他迷茫的目光，露出一个淡淡的笑。

他没注意到，岑琅同样也勾了勾嘴角。

心软是病，温崇谦还没察觉到，他以为自己只是发善养了个小孩，其实是捡了只小狼狗回家。

温崇谦天一亮就走了，一晚没睡，到了公司强打着精神陪陆榛开会，晚上又送他去饭局，到了酒店门口，陆榛摆摆手表示让他不用等自己了，先回家。

“昨晚是不是回家太晚，没休息好，今天我叫司机来，早点放你走。”陆榛盯着半晌，饶有兴致的又多问了句，“温崇谦，跟女朋友一起住？”

“我单身，谢谢陆总。”温崇谦表示谢意，下了车，自己招手辆出租车回家，陆榛站在他身后望着那挺拔穿着妥帖西装的背影，若有所思地摸了摸下巴，露出一个耐人寻味的笑。

回家路上路过甜品店，温崇谦去买了块蛋糕。

岑琅洗了澡换上温崇谦的衣服，又把头发剪短些，看起来除了有十八九的少年感，还带着些乖巧的味道，倒是笑起来时嘴角上扬的坏笑，眉毛轻佻的这些细节证实了乖巧不过是表面的假象。

他吃蛋糕蹭到鼻尖上，温崇谦笑着帮他擦掉。

温崇谦今年二十四，大了岑琅五岁，他让岑琅叫他哥哥，开始他还不愿意，后来不知怎么，跟个小尾巴似的整天黏在他身后哥哥哥哥的叫着。晚上睡觉岑琅也要跟他一起，非要温崇谦搂着睡才安心，温崇谦捏了捏太阳穴，心想，果真自己是捡了个孩子回来养着。

做助理不轻松，做陆榛的助理更不轻松，温崇谦陪他应酬后送他回家才能自己再开车回来，他带着一身倦意推开门，却被迎面而来的人抱了个满怀。

岑琅虽年纪比他小，可却跟他差不多高，甚至站直了还比他高那么一点，这一撞，直接把温崇谦扑在了地上。

温崇谦揉了揉磕的有些发痛的老腰，无奈到，“你怎么还不睡？”

“我在等你回来。”岑琅闷闷地说。

“磕的我好疼，琅琅，快起来。”

岑琅整个人趴在温崇谦身上，紧紧的贴着没有一丝一毫的空隙，他像是害怕失去什么似的听到这话却抱的更用力了。几乎是他把温崇谦抱在怀里，而温崇谦动弹不得。被岑琅压了一会儿，温崇谦忽然觉得两腿之间发热发烫，他察觉到不对劲，轻轻推了推身上的人，语气的温度降下许多。

温崇谦：“从我身上下去。”

岑琅讷讷的从他身上爬起来，看见温崇谦的西装裤被撑起来一小块，他舔了舔发干的下唇，低头露出来一个浅浅的笑。

温崇谦毫无察觉。

温崇谦的腰被磕红了一大片，临睡前岑琅主动要帮他涂药。

他撩起衬衫，露出细窄白嫩的腰肢，上面覆着一片暗红，岑琅像模像样的从医药箱里拿出消肿药帮他喷了些，掌心轻轻落在上面。

岑琅的手心好热，温崇谦不自然的动了一下，滚烫的温度似乎从腰间开始，顺着血液缓缓流入心脏，再蔓延到身体各个角落，烫的他身子一颤。他想躲，却被身后的人揽进怀里，岑琅的手指在他红肿的地方缓缓摩挲几下，撩的他又痛又痒，他听见岑琅用一种几乎乞求的语气贴着他耳朵说。

“你回来这么晚，我还以为你不想要我了。”

岑琅语气很轻，热气吹在温崇谦耳蜗，让他心头一紧，他又说：“温崇谦，你别不要我。”

温崇谦平时工作忙，没有大把大把的时间可以陪着岑琅，到了周末，他带岑琅去了市中心的游乐场，他上次来这儿好像还是上高中的时候，跟现在的岑琅差不多年纪，一晃，好多年过去了。

岑琅从小在福利院度过，后来是对待他并不好的人家，自然没见过这些，他见人多怕走散，紧紧握着温崇谦的手。

“你别这么怕，我不会弄丢你的。”温崇谦语气温和，岑琅这才安心放松些，却怎么都要和他牵着手，温崇谦笑笑，觉得他还是小孩子，也就随他去了。

两个人坐过山车，岑琅在上面大喊温崇谦的名字，又坐旋转木马，把猫耳朵戴在温崇谦的头顶给他拍照，岑琅不是内向性格，跟他呆久了话也变得多起来，他喜欢笑，笑起来总是坏坏的勾着嘴角，从不像温崇谦那样内敛温和。

天色渐晚，在游乐场门口遇到了卖花的小女孩，岑琅盯了半晌，没开口。温崇谦自然看出他的心思，轻笑，“喜欢吗，要不要买给你？”

“那我想要一朵。”

“好，这些都给我包起来吧。”温崇谦对卖花的说，末了，找了零钱，温崇谦把花递给岑琅才说，“以后想要什么都告诉我，我都买给你。”

岑琅在心里想，我想要的你可能买不来，不知道你愿不愿意给我。

2

跟温崇谦在一起住久了，岑琅摸透了他的性格，表面云淡风轻，处事不惊，其实心细又敏感，对他关心又在乎，岑琅问起你为什么对我这么好的时候，温崇谦倒是抿嘴轻轻一笑，什么都不说了。

岑琅本也不是扭捏性格，他性子刚，话多，爱闹，于是两个人在一起大部分都是岑琅在说，温崇谦在听，岑琅不嫌弃没人跟他搭话，温崇谦也不嫌烦。

他们觉得这种相处的生活方式很舒服。

周末睡前两人靠在沙发上随便播了台看电视，大概是什么青春偶像剧，男女主角接吻时，岑琅偷偷瞄温崇谦的表情，只见温崇谦面无表情......罢了，岑琅习惯了，他最多的表情就是没有表情，再多，就是含蓄温和的笑。

不知道，要是被弄疼了，他会不会紧蹙眉头骂他，喊他名字呢，一想到这儿，岑琅心脏狂跳，凑过去坏笑着问：“他们两个为什么亲在一起？”

“嗯？”温崇谦愣了一下，随后轻声说，“因为喜欢吧。”

岑琅：“那我也可以亲你吗？”

岑琅掰过温崇谦的肩膀，透过镜片望着他浓密的睫毛和微微垂下的眼眸，他一个字一个字，清晰而有力的说：“我也喜欢你。”

他以为温崇谦会推开他，或是发脾气，但他都没有，只是好似有些无奈摇了摇头，轻声说了句，“不可以。”

“为什么？温崇谦，我喜欢你。”

温崇谦似乎并没把这当做告白，他伸手在岑琅头顶揉了揉，说：“我也喜欢你，但那不一样，嗯，因为我是你哥，你总要叫我哥哥。”

岑琅在心里狠狠呸了一声，还是没忍住扑向温崇谦。

温崇谦那种平静如水，禁欲又自律的神态在岑琅眼里全部是勾引，他对温崇谦的感情自己心里清楚呢，只不过又担心会惹怒他，一而再三的忍着，忍不住了，岑琅壮着胆子，也只不过是......扑到温崇谦身上，在他脖子上舔了一圈，咬上一口。

温崇谦似乎料到他什么都不敢，没有半点慌乱神情，把岑琅抱在怀里，轻叹一声。

温崇谦：“你怎么跟小狗一样，把我当成你的骨头吗？”

“那你喜欢小狗吗？”岑琅抓住一切机会讨好。

温崇谦：“喜欢。”

“......汪汪。”

岑琅像模像样的吐了吐舌头叫了两声，捧着他手舔了舔温崇谦的手心。

掌心温热而湿润，温崇谦胸口不易察觉的起伏，良久，他只是摸了摸岑琅的头顶——像摸一只小狗那样的眼神。

“真是拿你没办法。”温崇谦笑着说。

最开始温崇谦见过岑琅眼神中的警惕和防备，他曾一直以为岑琅会是孤傲冷漠的性格，却没想到相处一段时间后，他是这么的......黏人。

每天睁开眼睛，第一眼，温崇谦就会看见岑琅像只八抓鱼一样双手双脚的缠着自己，等自己什么时候醒了，他就蹭蹭自己肩膀，叫他哥哥。

岑琅：“哥，哥哥。”

岑琅：“哥哥。”

岑琅：“……哥哥。”

自从温崇谦给了岑琅这个称呼后，这两个字被岑琅念的像咒语一样萦绕在他耳边，但温崇谦到底脾气好，从不会觉得烦，最多只是笑的无奈，然后倒一杯牛奶给他。

“哥哥，今天吃什么？”岑琅从身后抱住他，把温崇谦吓了一跳。

温崇谦把切好的西红柿放在盘子里，打开锅盖，一股浓香的牛肉味扑面而来。岑琅吐了吐舌头，“馋死我了。”

“属狗的。”

温崇谦把西红柿放进锅里，岑琅还抱着他不松手，这时温崇谦才发现，岑琅在这儿住了一个月，似乎又长高一些，身材也比自己宽厚健壮，就连胸膛紧贴在自己背后时，也觉得和从前不一样了。温崇谦正怀疑是不是最近给他喂牛奶味的多了，想的出神，岑琅从后面笑嘻嘻的说。

“给我尝尝。”

“还没炖好，你去沙发上等一会儿。”温崇谦无奈，岑琅却跟黏豆包似的贴在他身上，怎么甩都甩不掉，他想了想，只好用手指沾了抹凉拌沙拉里的沙拉酱，手腕搭在自己肩膀。

岑琅像只小狗凑过来闻了闻，随后伸出舌尖轻轻舔他的手指，他含着温崇谦的手指含糊不清的说，“好甜。”

“琅琅，你到底是不是小狗？”温崇谦被他气笑。

这一周岑琅格外乖巧，若是温崇谦陪上司应酬回来的晚，他就会一个人睡，温崇谦没察觉到他神情疲倦，只是帮人掖好被角。直到周五早上，温崇谦临走前，岑琅抱着他不松手，叫他晚上早些回来，有惊喜给他。

温崇谦亲亲他额头，说好。

结果还是一样的应酬，下班后陆榛叫他开车去了市中心最贵的那家酒店，陆榛平时很少来这儿，上一次还是带他花费一个月跑到的娱乐圈里的一个小嫩模。等他下车后，温崇谦正要去停车，陆榛却帮他开门叫他下来，把车钥匙给了保安。

“嗯？”温崇谦从喉咙里发出一个疑惑的音节看着他，陆榛却只是笑笑，邀他跟自己一起进去。

温崇谦陪他吃饭是经常，可这地方是陆榛带着情人来睡觉的，他不明白叫自己跟着干什么，他跟在陆榛身后，微微蹙眉。

直到走到走廊尽头那间带落地窗的包房时，温崇谦才隐隐猜出什么。

果然，一进房间，陆榛就捧了一大束玫瑰花塞进他怀里，温崇谦本不想接，但挨不过陆榛一个劲的挥洒热情，他只好轻声道谢。

“坐下吧，”陆榛勾起嘴角，见他没动，又说，“今天就我们俩。”

这顿饭吃的有些尴尬，温崇谦从他话里听出了意思，陆榛看上他了，想要包养温崇谦跟自己睡觉。

于情于理的说，陆榛是个条件优秀的男人，但温崇谦不缺钱，也没渴望攀上什么豪门贵富，索性直接拒绝，陆榛似乎料到，摆摆手说，你知道我这人，就喜欢新鲜的，我们做个交易，你别急着拒绝我。

温崇谦：“对不起，陆总，我真的......”

陆榛：“诶等等，你脖子那怎么了？”

还没等温崇谦说完，陆榛偏头饶有趣味的看着他脖子上面清晰的牙印，语气里带着些调笑。温崇谦不自然的用衣服遮了遮，轻咳一声，目光垂下来，说到，“被狗咬了一口。”

岑琅跟小狗有区别吗，温崇谦想着他整天黏在自己身上，动不动就要咬上几口的模样，不自觉地动了动嘴角，暗道，哪里有区别。

一想到岑琅，他忽然想起早上临走前他抱着自己还撒娇叫他早些回去，自己却在这儿跟上司‘调情’吃饭，温崇谦坐不住，没心思嗯嗯啊啊的应付着陆榛的闲聊问题，他起身表示歉意，说天太晚，自己要回去了。

“如果您需要去哪里，我送你过去。或者，我自己坐车回家。”温崇谦语气温和，丝毫没露出急促的神情。

陆榛就喜欢他这样，总是荣辱不惊，平淡如水，他越是这样，越勾的陆榛征服欲大增。他起身挡在温崇谦面前，露出一个坏笑。

“就这么回去啦？不太好吧，就是吃个饭而已。”

温崇谦欠了欠身，推开陆榛，眼底露出一丝不悦，但很快隐匿在镜片后，“实在抱歉，我满足不了陆总的要求，若是有其他需要助理做的工作，陆总可以随时找我。”

“有什么事急着回家，你不是自己一个人住吗？”陆榛问。

温崇谦脑海中却浮现岑琅傻笑看着自己那样，他点了点头示意要走，陆榛却还是念着他说。

“我嘴巴馋了，想吃点东西，这个是助理份内的吧？”

“吃什么？”温崇谦下意识向后躲了躲。

“吃你啊。”陆榛抱着他的腰凑近在他脖子上轻轻亲了一口，声音低沉性感：“乖乖的。”

陆榛心里惦记着温崇谦不是一天两天了，今天总算到手，他可不想就这么轻易放过，肯定是要吃个够才罢休，他温热的唇瓣刚贴上去，手就不老实的往他衣服里钻，他正要抱着温崇谦去里面套房的卧室，就被人狠狠推了一把，温崇谦一脚踹在他膝盖上，疼的陆榛单膝跪下了。温崇谦虽然平时看着瘦薄温和，这一脚却疼的陆榛半天没说出话来。

温崇谦：“陆总，请您自重。”

温崇谦整好西装从他身边绕开出去，他打车回家，开门后岑琅没扑过来，他换了鞋进去，看见他趴在桌子上似乎睡了，旁边放着一束玫瑰和一块蛋糕。温崇谦心里涌上一丝愧疚，他走过去拍了拍他肩膀，声音柔和，“琅琅，要不要回房间睡？”

岑琅睡的很轻，揉了揉发红的眼睛望着他，半晌才开口道，“怎么这么晚才回来？”

温崇谦：“我平时不也这么晚吗，陪上司应酬，很多。”

“哦。”岑琅鲜有的不悦表现出来，他抿着下唇盯着温崇谦看了一会儿，凑到他领子欠闻了闻，还顺势把人搂进怀里，几乎是贪婪的呼吸着他身上的味道，温崇谦被他弄的身体发热，刚想推开，岑琅就松开手，闷闷不乐的说，“你身上有别人的味道。”

温崇谦微怔，随后笑了，“你还真当自己小狗了，我出门陪别人吃饭，他们抽烟喝酒，当然会留下味道。”

“不是，是别人身上的味道。”岑琅认真的说。

温崇谦不知道他怎么会这么确信，下意识的扭头闻了闻自己的肩膀，和平日没什么差别，他微微蹙眉回忆着刚刚陆榛亲了他脖子一口，会有那么大味道吗，还是岑琅太敏感，温崇谦不太会说谎，他正想着要怎么解释，岑琅忽然搂住他脖子，把脸埋在里面。

“我瞎说的”岑琅呼出的热气打在他脖颈，又湿又热，温崇谦刚刚松了口气又听见他说，“可是你以前从来不会解释这么多。”

“琅琅，只是工作。”温崇谦不再说话了，把黏在自己身上的小狗抱下来蹭了蹭他鼻尖，在他额头上轻轻吻了一下。他对岑琅的感情很复杂，要说是喜欢，总觉得缺了些什么，可若是说单纯的对他好，也不尽然，温崇谦曾想过这个问题，大概是他把岑琅当作弟弟养，若是做些出格的事会觉得有背道德。可要是刨根问底的话，他们又没有血缘关系。

这个问题扰的他头疼，岑琅年纪小大概不会思索这么多，温崇谦干脆也就不想了，只是偶尔这样的亲近都是他觉得忍不住才跨越的底线。他迷恋岑琅向他撒娇，黏着他叫哥哥，从后面把自己揽进怀里，岑琅说的喜欢，他只能当作不是那一种喜欢。

“琅琅，别生气了，到了周末我都在家陪你好不好？”温崇谦软下嗓子哄他，他甚至想过，如果岑琅不想走，他也能这样养他一辈子。

“我不生气，”岑琅想了想说，“你闭上眼睛，我还有东西要给你。”

温崇谦面对着他闭上双眼。

他浓密的睫毛落下来留下一小块阴影，隔着镜片都能看得出眉宇之间清秀又干净的气质，岑琅盯了他半晌，抬手摘下眼镜，低头吻了上去。

3

他喜欢温崇谦是从什么时候开始呢？岑琅这么问自己，他想了很多个两人相处时的细节，到最后忽然发现，大概是从见他的第一面的那一刻起，在周围昏暗的夜晚，温崇谦目光又亮又温柔，那是他活了十几年从未见过的担忧与关心。温崇谦怎么会这么善良呢，他又脏又破，像被人遗弃的垃圾躲在角落里，温崇谦蹲在他面前轻轻拨开他刘海问他伤口疼不疼时，岑琅在心里想，他大概是自己的神吧。

那晚的月光从他头顶落下来，勾勒出他清晰的轮廓，他把自己抱回家，帮他擦药，给他煮饭，让他留下来。

岑琅没有不喜欢他的理由，温崇谦永远是那么温柔，他几乎不会发脾气，不会皱眉，嘴角永远坠着淡淡笑意，他不知道自己这么做对不对，不知道温崇谦对他好出了恻隐之心还有没有额外的一点感情。他每天睡在温崇谦身边，只能趁他睡着了偷偷用手指拨他细长的睫毛，用指腹轻柔的描摹他唇瓣的轮廓，如果温崇谦希望他永远不说，那他也可以永远不说。

可是有别人喜欢他了。岑琅也奇怪自己的敏感，可他身上分明沾了别人的香水味。温崇谦身上的味道永远是清新寡淡的，那么浓的香水，岑琅闻起来就觉得头疼。

那就冲动一次吧。

岑琅把他紧紧抱在怀里，轻轻咬住了他颤抖的唇瓣。

“唔，岑，岑岑......”温崇谦连他的名字都叫不出口，唇齿间刚露出缝隙，就被岑琅舌尖灵活的顶了进来，有那么一两秒钟，温崇谦的大脑一片空白，就像从几万英尺的高空落下来，有种不真实的失重感。他感觉舌尖一片温热，被岑琅含在口中吸允。

他从不知道岑琅力气这么大，他用力推了两次都没有推开，温崇谦微微蹙眉，感觉到自己胯下有了反应。只是接吻而已，岑琅炙热又温柔的侵蚀着他的口腔，舌尖搅在一起发出啧啧暧昧的水声，把温崇谦弄的几乎灵魂出窍，他摘了眼镜后，似是迷茫的望着他，无力接受着他的亲吻。

不知吻了多久，温崇谦才敢轻轻回应，双手扶着他的肩膀偏了偏头，找了一个更舒服的角度。

岑琅：“你知不知道我想了你多久？”

岑琅喘着粗气终于舍得退开一些，他望着温崇谦的眼睛目光深情，手指揉了揉被自己亲到泛着诱红的湿软唇瓣。岑琅温热的掌心爬上他的脊背，顺着蝴蝶骨和一节节的向下摸，温崇谦被撩的浑身燥热，抿着下唇轻声唤他：“…...琅琅。”

“我下面忍的受不住了，哥哥，你帮帮我。”

岑琅低头咬住他的喉结，用舌尖在那性感的标志上舔了几下，解开温崇谦的皮带，顺着缝隙摸进去。温崇谦的皮肤又嫩又滑，他虽然不是第一次触碰，但是这样肆无忌惮又隐密的位置，他只幻想里有过。温崇谦大腿根嫩的像丝滑的奶油冰淇淋，他用手指轻轻一掐总觉得要流出甜水，岑琅顺着他腿根向里摸，在濡湿的臀缝中挤入一根手指。

温崇谦大概是不想让自己看起来那么色情，他紧咬下唇不发出一点声音，只是后面的异物感让他难耐的红了脸，皱了眉。

温崇谦皮肤白，平日里总是一副处变不惊的神情，现在从脸蛋一直红到下巴尖，连耳朵都红透了，岑琅觉得他可爱的不行，舔吻着他嘴唇轻声说，“别这么紧张，放松点。”

接着借着岑琅感受到温崇谦后面又痉挛般的夹了几下，他忍不住笑意又凑上去跟他接吻。

他身子又软又甜，被岑琅进了两根手指后难耐的扭了扭细窄的腰肢，温崇谦双腿分开坐在岑琅腿上，却被按在沙发上仰着头，衬衫被揉乱，袒露着覆满粉红的胸膛，画面看起来好不色情，他身子里又湿又热，被岑琅用手指插了几下后，终于忍不住发出一声闷哼。

不知是紧张还是疼，温崇谦额角流下两颗细细的汗珠，眼神中露出鲜有的慌张和害羞，惹的岑琅差点想射了。

“你这样真好看，哥哥，你叫出来给我听听。”岑琅把粗硬的性器插进去，狠狠撞了几下，诱导他叫床给自己听。

温崇谦一双长腿紧紧夹着他的腰，被撞的又痛又爽，他哪里受过这样的刺激，平时连自慰都少之又少，现在这样激烈又炽热的操弄把他弄的丢了神，舒爽的他仰着头大口喘息，再也忍不住终于细弱的叫出了声。

他平日里讲话就温和谦逊，总是一副不食烟火的模样，现在被岑琅压在身子下面疯狂操弄，脸蛋潮红，目光迷离的色情模样，把岑琅三魂七魄都勾走了，他捏着温崇谦凸起的乳头勾起嘴角，叫他哥哥。

“嗯啊……琅琅，太，太深…..啊啊...”温崇谦被操的话都说不完整，紧紧扣着他的肩膀迎接着更深的抽插。

“你知不知道，你这样表情有多勾人，又骚又甜。”岑琅贴着他耳朵说。

他下面湿漉漉一片，被操的滴滴答答流着黏腻的淫水，肉体淫靡的撞击声和羞人的水声听的温崇谦脸蛋又红了几分，岑琅下面又大又热，把他填的满满的，又快要把他烫化了，他沉浸在浓烈的爱欲中几乎无法自拔，仰着头跟他讨吻。

岑琅，岑琅，温崇谦在心里默念他的名字，在一片欲望中早就丢了理智和平日的平静，他目光几乎不聚焦，睫毛挂着几滴岑琅身上掉下来的汗珠，微微张开嘴巴跟他接吻，吐着嫩红的舌尖跟他舌尖肆意缠绵，直到被插射了。

岑琅射在他腿根，温崇谦低头看黏腻的白浊，胸膛起起伏伏，心想，自己还是沦陷了。

温崇谦平日生物钟很规律，几乎是六点一刻就醒了，结果今天睁开眼睛已经八点了。

他翻了个身，觉得腰背酸痛的难以呼吸，昨晚岑琅把他从沙发抱回床上又来了两次，直到凌晨才高潮着昏睡过去，温崇谦戴上眼镜扶着腰正想起身，就看见岑琅端了碗粥进来。

“你睡醒了？我以为你还要多睡一会儿。”岑琅把粥放在床头十分乖巧的看着他。

岑琅见他面无表情，心里没底了，温崇谦不拒绝不代表就接受了他，但是他那么清心寡欲还能任自己这样胡作非为，岑琅迷茫的等他的回应。

“你在生气吗？”他小心翼翼地问。

“我…我昨天，失态了。”温崇谦抿了抿下唇，半晌就憋出这么一句话来。

“什么意思？”岑琅被他这么一说，嗓子眼提着的石头倒是落了地，这一落把他心都给砸疼了，“还在...生我的气？”

温崇谦默不作声，不知道该怎么说，岑琅当他默认了。

温崇谦这人性子温和，什么都放在心里，岑琅看不透他，想了会便捧起他手腕，温热的舌尖滑过他手心，在上面舔了几下。

“哥哥你别生气好不好，不然...我给你表演转圈圈。”岑琅半坐在床边像模像样的转了一圈，想着逗他开心。

温崇谦表情终于不再那么板着，动了动嘴角露出一个内敛的笑。

陆榛的电话不合时宜的打进来，温崇谦看了看手机，微微蹙眉。

“他是不是在追你？”岑琅看他的表情瞥了眼手机，“你上司吗？”

“算是。”温崇谦回答。

岑琅很少做任性的事，昨晚算作一个，把陆榛号码拉黑算作一个。他见温崇谦没反对，凑过去亲了亲他嘴巴，眼睛亮亮的说，“哥哥，你以后就是我的人了。”

陆榛这边打了好几个电话见他没接，后来就打不通了，温崇谦平时脾气那么好，犯不上因为这个就躲着自己吧，他摸了摸下巴若有所思的想了会儿，干脆直接开车去温崇谦家找人，他还买了一大束玫瑰，要是不喜欢强的，慢慢来也可以。

他在门口按了半天门铃，温崇谦才扶着腰去开门。

“我还以为你要连夜搬走。”陆榛靠在门口慢悠悠的说，顺便把玫瑰花递给他，“你考虑考虑，我又没要强迫你。”

“对不起陆总，我觉得我们不合适。”温崇谦这次拒绝的干脆。

“温崇谦，要是说我愿意为你收心呢，外面那些花花草草我都不要了，只想要你一个。”陆榛这种话信口拈来说的情真意切。

这话温崇谦不知道从他嘴里听过多少次了，他对那个情人都爱这么说，他不讨厌陆榛，但也没什么感情，说得再多在他心里也只是上下级关系，更何况，现在有了岑琅。而且昨晚他们又做过了。

温崇谦想把他打发走，接过花正在想理由，没想到岑琅闻声从房间里走出来了。

三个人站在门口，温崇谦夹在中间，气氛有些尴尬。

温崇谦扶了扶眼镜，许久才开口。

“这是我…”

“哟，金屋藏娇？温崇谦你可以啊，我说怎么拒绝我一套一套的，原来早就有人了。”陆榛打断他，“喜欢吃嫩的，呵，在我身边装的够可以啊。”

他这话让温崇谦十分别扭，微微蹙眉，但毕竟是他上司，这份工作他还不想丢，于是轻轻说了句抱歉，想要他走。

陆榛什么人啊，他想要的什么得不到，温崇谦拒绝他一次两次也就算了，倒是在家里藏了个男人，他们认识这么久都不知道温崇谦喜欢男人，嫉妒和气氛一时涌上心口，伸手握住了温崇谦的手，调笑说道，“我们好歹也认识这么久，不解释解释吗？”

温崇谦还没想明白要跟他解释什么，忽然觉得耳边呼的一声风响，陆榛被迫倒退两步。

岑琅眼睛发红，满是怒气，这一拳下的很重，低声吼道，“跟你解释个屁！”

陆榛没想到岑琅会有这么大胆子，冷笑一声，“你以为你算什么？”

岑琅：“我告诉你，以后少缠着他，别再让我看见你！”

他上去就是一脚，拳头落在他胸口，把陆榛打的几乎连滚带爬，陆榛平时风花雪月玩玩就算了，哪跟人打过架，被他气势吓退不少，他从地上站起来人模狗样的整理好西装，呸了一口，指着温崇谦低声说了句，“以后你不用来上班了。”便转身走了。

等陆榛走远了，默不作声的温崇谦才看向岑琅，他好看的眉毛拧起来，张了张嘴想说什么，但是又什么都没说，转身回了房间。

岑琅怒气未退，他知道温崇谦有个整天要他陪着应酬的上司，不爽很久了，没想到居然还找到家里来，他见温崇谦什么都不说，闷闷不乐道，“他是不是总是骚扰你，你怎么不换个工作？”

岑琅：“......温，哥哥，他这种人对你图谋不轨！”

温崇谦不说话，目光却冷下来，他一动腰就酸痛的不行，岑琅看了连忙想去帮他揉，却被温崇谦挥开了，他声音很低，语气隐忍，却还能听出其中的怒意。

“岑琅，你知不知道你在做什么？”

温崇谦那么温柔，他从来不会发脾气，却因为这件事动怒，岑琅一时想不出为什么，气愤中又带着点委屈，他不敢冲温崇谦发脾气，咬着下唇说，“可是他喜欢你，我怎么能忍他每天在你身边缠着你。”

温崇谦看着他，良久冷冷的说了句。

“我没了工作，拿什么养你？”

温崇谦说这句其实是气话，他丢了工作并没那么在意，况且他有能力又有才华也不会找不到工作，只是他想起岑琅来他身边之前受过的那些罪和待遇，他害怕岑琅会跟着他吃苦，这份工作说不好其实也没那么差，要是再想要这样随随便便开车做事就拿这么高工资的也没那么简单。

温崇谦满心都在为岑琅着想，但是这话到了岑琅那就变了味，他是成了温崇谦的累赘吗？他只是顾着自己的感受，是不是不知不觉中已经给温崇谦填了太多麻烦，温崇谦善良又太过温柔，他是不是从头到尾对自己只是同情和怜悯。

岑琅表情淡下来，心里想的难受，脾气也没有了，满身的戾气像一股烟一样散了。

两个人面对面地站着，温崇谦看他低着头忽然觉得自己确实有些过了，他这话没别的意思，也是一时的气话，他抬了抬手想要摸摸岑琅的头顶，说些软话，手腕刚刚抬起来一点，岑琅眼眸低垂，声音飘忽着说。

“我不用你养。”

说完头也不回转身走了。

温崇谦看着他的背影什么都没说，心里像翻起千层巨浪又轰然落下，震的他难受，却最终还是看着他的背影离开，只抬手推了推镜框。

过了几天岑琅都没再回来，温崇谦又找了份工作，没忍心搬家。

他偶尔夜里会醒来，翻身却只能搂到稀薄的空气，晚上没了应酬，可回到家再也没有人扑上来抱着他又亲又舔，温崇谦这人以前从未期待过爱情，他觉得感情不过如此，可当真见不到岑琅的时候他才发现，已经习惯他的存在了。

他深夜失眠，站在床边看着楼下的垃圾桶，那里修了新的路灯，照的很明亮，恍惚间他又看见第一次见到岑琅的模样，这一站，就站到凌晨。

温崇谦不是会为情买醉的人，却还是忍不住喝了点酒，才勉强睡着。

他不知道岑琅去哪了，也不知道会不会回来了。只觉得胸口闷的难受。他摘了眼镜很想念岑琅那天的吻。

其实岑琅压根就没想走，那天他在门口站了好一会儿温崇谦都没追出来，他暗自嘲笑，温崇谦那种性格的人怎么可能会追着他求他留下，他走，一半是赌气，一半又有些伤心。

温崇谦对他那么好，他自己敢说这不是喜欢吗？他只是不愿意承认罢了。

岑琅走到旁边的便利店跟老板打了个招呼，勉强笑了笑，不太好意思的说，“我在这儿的兼职可能要全职了。”

“包吃包住，不用客气。你是温崇谦的弟弟，不用跟我们客气。”老板认识温崇谦，待人温和谦逊，之前岑琅来这儿打工，他二话没说就把人留下了。

到了晚上岑琅看店，老板临走前打听问道，“是不是跟你哥生气了？”

岑琅撇撇嘴，“离家出走。”

老板笑，哪有离家出走，还在五十米之内的，没当回事，就留他在这儿了。

他舍不得温崇谦，又怕陆榛会回来找他，若是让他低头回去又情有不甘，所以故意留在温崇谦眼皮子底下，可是温崇谦却一周都没来便利店了，他们一次都没见过。

温崇谦新工作不忙，每天按时回家，他以前也是这样一个人过了很多年，从没觉得孤独，倒是岑琅来了又走，让他心变得空空的，竟然也养成了每天睡前都要喝一点酒的习惯。就算没了岑琅，温崇谦还是要生活，他每天认真工作，和从前一样勤恳，虽薪资待遇没有从前好，但生活还是绰绰有余。

他明明做什么事都认真，却总是出些小差错，领导找到他，他十分诚恳的认错，脑子里却总是浮现岑琅的影子。

挥之不去。

又过了一周，温崇谦发现每天晚上回来门口都放着一束花和一盒蛋糕，是他当初给岑琅买的那种。

他没走吗？还是又回来了，温崇谦心里五味杂陈，可是却从没见过他来。

连续五天，他终于忍不住环顾四周，轻轻唤了声’琅琅’，可却是自言自语，根本无人应答。他拿着那束玫瑰想了一会儿，转身去了附近那家便利店。他刚走到门口就见到了岑琅。

岑琅正在码货，他穿着便利店的工作服，一件一件把食品扫码又放在架子上，丝毫没注意窗外有人。温崇谦透过玻璃看了他许久，心里说不出的滋味，最后也没上前说一句话，转身回家了。

玫瑰花和蛋糕还照送着，可是温崇谦从来没找过他。

温崇谦每天下班后都会站在窗子外面看一会，他想，岑琅是故意留在这儿吗，他是在等自己吗？

温崇谦也质问自己，他到底喜不喜欢岑琅。

周六早上，岑琅打着哈欠站在柜台前摆东西，他百无聊赖的托着下巴发呆，他每天都偷偷在心里祈求着温崇谦发现他，还抱怨温崇谦怎么这么不愿意来便利店买东西。

怎么回事，这个温崇谦，他是不是搬走了，忽然想到这儿，岑琅打了个冷颤，难道真的搬走了，那他辛苦攒钱买的蛋糕和玫瑰岂不是都便宜了别人。

可是他又没勇气去敲门，怕温崇谦开了门自己又说不出话。

早上人很少，老板没来，他一个人打扫卫生后就站在柜台前想温崇谦，想温崇谦永远一副淡淡的笑容，他想，就算温崇谦真的喜欢他，大概也不会找他，他这个性格真是让人又爱又恨。

他在玻璃柜上哈了哈气，用手勾勒出温崇谦的轮廓，岑琅没什么绘画天赋，画了半天都觉得画不出他美貌姿色的其中一分，他惆怅的发呆，忽然听见门口的铃铛响了。

岑琅不知为何心口一紧，他抿唇，正要抬头，忽然看见进来的人在玻璃柜台上放了一条chocker，上面是一块挂牌。

那上面三个字：岑琅。

岑琅把下唇咬的生疼，他指尖颤抖的厉害，感觉心脏像发疯似的跳动，血液从那流向身体的各个角落，把他整个人都要烧起来，良久，他才鼓足了勇气抬头，对上镜片后那双温润如玉的双眸。

他的声音还是很温柔，目光平淡如水，嘴角轻轻上扬，岑琅听见他说。

“琅琅，要不要跟我回家？”

番外：

岑琅依旧在超市做兼职，温崇谦下班早，回来两个人一起窝在沙发上看电视，偶尔温崇谦会下厨弄些吃的，岑琅还是像从前一样出其不意的从后面抱住他的腰，张嘴跟他要点吃的，或者凑上去亲他下巴，像狗狗那样咬他脖子。

周末一大早就有人敲门，温崇谦起来戴上眼镜开门，不知道在门口讲了什么，好半天才回来。岑琅揉揉眼睛，看见他拿回来两个挺大包装很精致的盒子。

他翻了个身，被窝里的热气都散了，哼唧着问道。

“什么？”

温崇谦没抬头，把箱子拆开，拿出里面的东西给他看。

温崇谦：“两套西装，明天有朋友结婚，叫我参加婚礼做伴郎，我想带着你一起，他就定了两套西装送来。”

温崇谦本以为岑琅会不愿意，没想到他听到这儿倒是来了兴致，那两套西装是深蓝，比纯黑多了些味道，不那么沉重，布料也选的精致，摸起来手感很好，岑琅去洗漱回来叫温崇谦穿上给他看看。

“好像我们俩结婚似的。”岑琅特不要脸的笑着说。

“乱说什么。”温崇谦一向冷静，听到这话耳朵尖红了一点，随后要把衣服放起来，岑琅眼疾手快从后面抱住他，在他耳朵上亲了一下，贴着他说，“别收起来，我们两个一起试，我想看看。”

这一回温崇谦没拒绝，他拿了衬衫给岑琅穿上，自己换上那身西装，打好领带。

温崇谦戴着副银丝边眼镜，抿着下唇站在镜子前，他双腿笔直修长，从骨子里透着一股云淡风轻又禁欲的味道，目光平淡又柔和，活像从古代那些美男子画卷上飘下来落在人间的，他推了推眼镜，正要回头问岑琅怎么样，就见岑琅从后面抱了过来。

岑琅可不像他这么温文尔雅，嘴角带着坏笑，领结系的有些歪，大抵是从小就摸爬滚打生活的人，就算穿上西装，也带着些痞气，眉宇间的帅气看起来像个大男孩，在温崇谦眼里又像一只黏人的小狗。

两个人的风格完全不同，但穿着同样的西装，看起来倒是十分互补。

岑琅毫无形象的黏在他身上，伸出舌尖去舔他温热的耳垂，温崇谦动了动肩膀，浅笑：“你穿起来挺好看的。”

岑琅：“那是，我必须帅啊，不然怎么配得上你。”

自从两个人和好在一起后，岑琅臭屁连篇又不要脸的本性暴露无遗，他双手不老实的把温崇谦掖在西装裤里的白衬衫扯出来，顺着衬衫下摆钻进去动作干脆利索的捏了下他软嫩的乳头，温崇谦被他吓了一跳，随即红了脸。

“大白天的，你做什么？”温崇谦语气严肃，可岑琅分明听出了害羞的口吻。

“你以为我要你穿上西装干什么呢？”岑琅在他嫩软的胸膛来来回回的揉摸。

温崇谦被他摸的腿软，一手撑着镜子，回过头轻轻皱眉，再开口时语气却软下来，“干什么，琅琅别闹了。”

“这不明知故问吗，当然是想干穿着西装的你。”岑琅用下身在他屁股上顶了顶，坏笑着说：“一直想这么干你，总算逮着机会了。”

他看着镜子里温崇谦好看的脸蛋越来越红，便让他双手撑在镜子上，把他裤子给解了，岑琅没让他脱，只是扯到腿根把雪白圆润的屁股露出来，他揉着温崇谦白嫩又滑的屁股，色情的用性器一下一下戳他暗红色的肉缝。

“琅琅，别，别，别对着镜子…...”虽然岑琅平日里没少干他，但每每到这个时候温崇谦还是害羞的不行，他似乎永远做不到主动去脱衣服配合岑琅，也做不到在他身下放肆的叫床，似乎永远在压抑着内心出的欲望，但岑琅就是喜欢他爽到想叫又憋的哭出声的模样，撩的他恨不得天天干到温崇谦不能下床。

“对着镜子怎么了，看看你脸红成什么样，别皱眉，”岑琅一手沾着他体内的汁水帮他松弄后穴，一手扶着他勃起的性器贴在冰凉的镜子上，色情又暧昧的说，“看镜子里的你，多好看，被我操的羞成这样......”

身下前后同时的刺激让温崇谦下意识的挺了挺身子，他看见镜子里的自己衣衫不整，衬衫扣子被扯掉露出大片大片白花花的胸膛，乳尖周围布满红晕。他双手无力的扶着镜子，眼镜滑落在鼻尖上，他低下头，看见自己性器顶端流出一丝透明的液体。

温崇谦羞稔的想，自己怎么会变成这样，他还穿着明天要参加婚礼的西装，仪表堂堂，却被按在镜子上做这种事，他既羞愧又觉得刺激，镜子里的他微微蹙眉，紧抿下唇，却无论怎么压抑也掩饰不住他爽到了这个事实，就连他自己都看出了他目光里带着欲望的火。

温崇谦后面被插的难耐，瘙痒感遍布全身，那是一种微妙又渴望的感受，他恨不得岑琅下面那根粗热的肉棒能立刻把他填满，可是这种话他怎么会说的出来，于是他舔舔湿热的下唇，口是心非开口哼唧着说，“不要了，琅琅。”

“你里面好热，好湿，温崇谦，嘴上还说不要，却流这么多水，你好色啊。”岑琅早就看透了温崇谦的心思，每次说不要的时候，后面就湿的一塌糊涂，就算温崇谦总是这样连被操的时候都要隐忍欲望，可他还是喜欢的不的了。

岑琅帮他正了正西装，顺手还把领带也扶正了，镜子里看温崇谦正面正经的跟什么似的，还挂着眼镜，后面看却是露着屁股，滴水的穴口被岑琅掰开狠操，这反差的视觉冲击让岑琅爽到太阳穴直痛，他在温崇谦屁股上拍了两下，猛的一顶，温崇谦直接被插射了。

插射后的温崇谦身子敏感的不得了，他几乎要跪在地上，可岑琅搂着他一刻不停地顶弄，丝毫不给他想逃走的机会，这时候对于岑琅来说只不过是刚刚开始。

他扶着温崇谦的腰九浅一深的操弄，他不喜欢戴套，抽出来肉柱的顶端还挂着从温崇谦体内带出来的淫水，他勾起嘴角，再一次深深插进去。温崇谦被他操的浑身发抖，他看见镜子里两腿之间西装裤还被浸湿了一小块，黏腻浑浊，色情又淫荡。

温崇谦被操的晕乎乎，他咬着红唇低下头，忍不住含糊的说，“唔…湿，湿透了…..嗯嗯…”

“哪里湿透了，嗯？我怎么没看见？”岑琅喜欢极了听温崇谦被操的时候跟自己讲话，这样的时候少之又少，他便引导着想听温崇谦再多说几句。

岑琅坏笑：“告诉我，哪里湿了？”

温崇谦被磨的又硬了起来，他撅着屁股脸都红透了，被狠插了几下，他才轻声说，“裤子…”

“怎么会湿了呢，哥哥，你告诉我，怎么搞湿的？”岑琅嗓音低沉，硬挺的性器在他滚烫的穴道里磨蹭，不给予爽快的操弄，一来二去磨的温崇谦浑身发抖，欲求不满，他呼出滚烫的喘息把镜面模糊了一片，他不想说，可是后面瘙痒难耐，他恨不得自己能坐在岑琅那上面动一动。

那姿势又深又爽，温崇谦只试过一次，只不过要他跟岑琅面对面，还要他自己主动起身做下去，对他来说实在是太大的挑战，第二次无论岑琅怎么求他都不干了，现在他倒是自己想了。

他迷迷糊糊的扶着镜子，气喘吁吁说不出话，岑琅却意外的有耐心，重重顶了一下，在他耳边笑着说，“嗯？告诉我，哥哥。”

温崇谦被他磨的再也受不住了，后面痉挛般抽搐几下，声音低到几不可闻。

“琅琅，快一点…”

“你还没告诉我裤子怎么湿了？”岑琅这会儿倒像耍起了小孩脾气，温崇谦认输了，硬着头皮说，“被，被操的…”

几个字而已，听的岑琅爽死了，他逗够了，继而托着他的屁股挺腰狠狠撞进去，温崇谦被干的舒服极了，喉咙发出细细弱弱的叫声，叫他再快一点。

岑琅在他体内疯狂进出，肉体碰撞的淫靡声响回荡在房间里，不知道干了多久才射在温崇谦的腿根，温崇谦眼镜早就不知道掉在哪儿了，西装也揉搓的凌乱一片，裤子上沾满他的，岑琅的粘稠液体。

岑琅躺在他身边胸膛起起伏伏，握住他的手，不知道是对他说还是对自己，他说，“我也想结婚了。”

第三则。  
破镜重圆 奶凶撒娇明星受 金主攻 追夫火葬场  
顾伏城x白烬

1  
“开门！！开门呐！！”

“顾伏城，我知道你在里面，你有本事藏女人！你有本事开门呐！！！”

白烬穿着件又大又肥的深蓝色外套，把自己整个都包在里面，他像只受伤的小白兔伏在门上，瘦小的身子怎么看也不像能发出如此洪荒巨吼的少年。他鼻涕眼泪横飞，胸口黏糊糊一片，也管不上这件外套有两万三千多块，什么都往外套上抹，袖口都快湿透了。他不屈不挠疯狂捶门，声泪俱下，这场面论谁看起来都像是负心汉抛弃了良家妇男，被捉奸在床拒之门外的场景。

可门口的人都知道，根本就不是。

站在一旁顾伏城的助理看他在这儿演戏演了半天，实在看不下去了，上去伸手把人拦下来，好声好气的说：“白先生，顾总吩咐了，无论如何也不能让你进去。”

白烬把手一挥瞪眼道：“你吃了熊心豹子胆了，敢拦着我不让进，你说什么，无论如何，什么叫无论如何，就是我死在门口也不能进去了，他在里面跟别的女人上床，我死在门口他都不会出来看我一眼？”

助理露出一个为难的表情，想了想点头说：“是这个意思。”

白烬愣了几秒，随后一双无辜的大眼睛又开始噼里啪啦的往外掉眼泪，他奶白色的皮肤气的涨红，眼眶里的泪水跟关不上的水龙头似的哗啦哗啦往外流水，鼻涕也跟着往外流，漂亮的脸蛋上顿时被各种液体糊了一片，看起来滑稽又可怜，他接过助理递过来的纸巾，胡乱抹了一通，嗓音有些发哑，他委屈巴巴的问：“顾伏城是不是不爱我了？”

白烬：“他是不是真的要跟那个女人结婚？”

白烬：“他这个骗子！！他说过他不喜欢女人的，他说过养我一辈子的。我要告诉媒体，告诉全世界，顾伏城你这个负心汉，我今天就要一头撞死在你的门口！！！”

白烬说完就真的往门上撞，用头，咚咚撞了两下，看的几个助理傻了眼，一时间也不知道白烬到底是在演戏还是动真格了，一个个站在旁边不知道该拦住他还是该打120在旁边备着，就在白烬准备用他的铁头撞第三下的时候，门开了。

白烬脚下不稳，一头栽了进去，直接撞在了顾伏城的小腿上。

顾伏城刚刚洗完澡，赤裸着上身，下身围着一条浴巾，未干的水珠从他发梢顺着肩膀滴下来滑过人鱼线，清爽沐浴露的味道萦绕四周，他面无表情的低下头看着脚边的人，向后退了一步，声音不咸不淡的说：“你来这儿作什么？”

顾伏城用眼神示意助理离开，砰地一声关上了门，去浴室里吹头发，白烬在诺大的酒店套房里转了一圈，把衣柜床底翻了个遍，甚至还趴在阳台上向外看了看，顾伏城看着他瞎折腾，站在他身后声音冷冷地说：“有什么看的，这里是二十一楼，你以为我未婚妻是蜘蛛侠？”

一听到未婚妻这三个字，白烬整个人都炸了，他跳起来扑向顾伏城，咬着他下巴忿忿的说：“什么未婚妻，我不许你有未婚妻，你说过你会跟我结婚的，你不能娶别的女人！！”

顾伏城把他从自己身上扒拉下来，火上浇油：“她会给我生孩子，你又不能。”

白烬失了智的口不择言：“我也能生，我给你生孩子好不好，我给你生一百个！顾伏城你别不要我……我，我知道我错了。”

‘我错了’这三个字从白烬口中说出来简直比彗星撞地球的几率还要罕见，从前在他的字典里根本就没有’白烬会犯错’这几个字，如今他哭的上气不接下气趴在顾伏城脚边，碎碎念着说：“我知道我错了，你原谅我好不好，我再也不跟你耍小脾气了，再也不乱花钱了，再也不让你吃醋了，再也不跟你作了，再也不闹你了，你别跟我生气了好不好......”

“还有呢？”顾伏城依旧语气冷漠的问。

“还有，还有我再也不跟你玩消失了。”白烬抹了抹眼泪，像只对着主人摇尾巴的小狗，抱着顾伏城的小腿蹭。

顾伏城表面上看依旧冷漠无情，其实心里早就软下来了，他那么爱白烬，怎么会丢下他跟别人结婚。要不是当初白烬这个小作逼触及他底线，他怎么会用结婚这件事来刺激白烬，如今白烬终于肯低头认错，他铁了心要好好治治白烬这作天作地的毛病。

其实他跟白烬在一起两年多了，三年前白烬还是个不出名的十八线小演员，整日泡在剧组里跑龙套，就算他长的跟天仙似的，背后没有人捧还是游移在十八线之后，当时白烬在顾伏城投资的一部剧里演那种演员表上都没有的角色，两天就杀青了，之后他开始做起后勤，跑前跑后送盒饭收道具。顾伏城去探班，白烬就拎着盒饭慌慌张张的撞在了他的身上。这一撞，不仅撞上了顾伏城的床，还撞上了顾伏城的心。

他看着面前这个面容清秀稚嫩的少年，眼眶红红的蹲在他脚边道歉，声音软软的像只没断奶的小奶狗，于是叫助理带他回房间换了身干净衣服，问他愿不愿意跟着自己。

顾伏城说：“我捧你，保你红。”

于是白烬就跟顾伏城签了三年的卖身契。

头一年白烬还兢兢业业唯唯诺诺做他的小情人，乖的不行，让他做什么做什么，听话的不得了，在床上也十分会讨顾伏城的欢心，一来二去顾伏城竟动了真情。商界的老狐狸瞬间变成了白烬的忠犬金主提款机。要什么给什么，还把钱都放在白烬那让他随便花，渐渐的白烬被他宠上了天。在外成了当红一线大明星，在顾伏城这也是捧在手心上的宝贝。

那一年多里，白烬见过了他这辈子都没见过的东西，花了他一辈子都赚不到的那些钱，助理在背后劝顾伏城：老板，你别是养了个妲己吧。

顾伏城把这事讲给白烬听，白烬靠在他身上一边晃着脚丫一边吃着荔枝笑的花枝乱颤，然后他说：说几不说吧，文明你我他，谢谢。

连着两天，顾伏城都没让他从床上再下来，之后白烬就不吃荔枝了，说一吃就屁股疼。

反正在契约的第二年里，顾伏城彻底爱上了白烬，是爱得死去活来蒙蔽双眼的那种爱，只要白烬不在外面杀人放火，他都可以为所欲为。但白烬这人也不是傻子，耍大牌，在媒体面前卖弄这种事他从来不做，他只在顾伏城一个人面前无法无天。

在顾伏城手心里瞎折腾，怎么都不会出事。于是顾伏城看他这么明事理，就更爱的不行了。日积月累，白烬被宠溺成了敢骑在金主头上撒野的小明星，而且隔三差五就开始给顾伏城搞事。

顾伏城工作忙，两天没回家陪他睡觉，第三天绝对能在头条上看到白烬跟别的男明星看电影吃饭的照片，而且还是白烬会对着镜头比耶的那种，气的顾伏城立刻开车回家去操白烬，他掐着白烬的脖子恨恨骂道：“现在胆肥了，我一不回家你就敢去找别的男人，欠操是不是？想死是不是？”

白烬被日的哭唧唧，但还是嘴硬着说：“谁让你不回家，我怎么知道你是不是在外面又包养了狐狸精！”

一个白烬就让顾伏城够受了，他怎么可能还有别人，于是被他气的一刻不停的深入，让白烬认错，白烬死不认错。

俩人冷战了几天后，还是顾伏城先低的头，白烬把他吃的死死的，一点办法都没有。但是大部分时间白烬都会哄他开心，就连撒娇耍脾气在顾伏城眼里也是凶的可爱，于是就更加这么无边无际的纵容下去。

但从那时起，白烬就隔三差五的冒绯闻，顾伏城每次问他错没错，他都说自己没错，还给顾伏城讲一堆大道理，简直要把他气冒烟。

白烬倒也不是出轨，就是因为太好看，今天被导演请了吃饭摸下手，明天又被粉丝跟剧里男二组cp，第三天就被拍到俩人私下散步的画面，第四天全世界都知道男二捧着大束玫瑰在追白烬，粉丝一致欢呼：有生之年嗑到真的了。

顾伏城气的差点买一吨炸药把整个剧组给炸了。

白烬在顾伏城身下发脾气：“那个男二还是你介绍进剧组的，你不是说他是你学长，让他多照顾我吗，现在人家照顾了，你又来怪罪我！！！”

顾伏城想想这帽子居然还真是自己亲手给自己戴上的，但是他之前也没听过那个学长喜欢男人啊，怎么到了白烬这就变样了，他掰开白烬雪白的屁股一刻不停的操干，命令他除了拍戏不许再跟男二多说一句话。白烬骂他神经病！

顾伏城那时确实有点，他看见白烬跟别的男人说话就生气，恨不得能把白烬锁起来，只给他一个人看，让白烬只对他一个人哭一个人笑，每天在床上撅着屁股给自己干。

这事顾伏城跟他吵了两次，白烬都不肯认错，后来顾伏城揪着不放，白烬一气之下就离家出走了。顾伏城没联系上他，吓的推掉了所有工作，亲自开着车找了他一天一夜。第二天回家发现白烬正坐在沙发上翘着腿悠哉悠哉的吃荔枝。

这一次顾伏城没再发脾气，只是好声好气的和他说：“无论你以后怎么闹我都行，但是不能跟我玩消失，这是我的底线。”

两个人和好后，顾伏城为了哄他开心，在某一线城市市中心最豪华的地段给他买了一排别墅，工作不忙时他们就搬到那去住。

但顾伏城改不掉吃醋的毛病，住了一段时间后又因为这吵架，也不是吵架，大多是顾伏城脸色刚一不好白烬就发脾气，冷战，究竟谁对谁错一时也说不清楚，小情侣经常吃醋拌嘴也是常事。

可这次白烬闹大了。

剧组杀青后，白烬请关系好的几个来家里开party，其中就有那个顾伏城的学长男二。其实白烬跟他什么事都没有，炒cp是为了热度，跟他被拍散步不过就是一起走了一段路，男二追白烬是因为他不知道有顾伏城的存在。现在一切解释清楚了，男二还给白烬道歉，说他一时太冲动了。

十几个人在白烬的大别墅里玩的开心，最后都喝醉了，顾伏城回家一看，白烬醉醺醺的靠在沙发上和男二头挨着头的讲话，一股火就窜了上来。

他叫司机把人各送各家，拎着白烬扔到床上，把他脱了个干净开始打他屁股，一下，两下，三下。

他屁股又圆又翘，打起来白花花的肉跟着一颤一颤的，打了十几下后白烬终于清醒了，后知后觉的感觉屁股火辣辣的疼，他凶巴巴的骂顾伏城，然后哭着喊着说要回家。

顾伏城：“这里就是你家，你他妈想去哪？”

白烬：“我妈都没这么打过我，你凭什么打我？！！”

顾伏城：“我替你妈教育你！让你跟别的男人胡来！”

白烬：“我呸！顾伏城，我做什么了，你讲不讲道理！还有一年合约到期，我要跟你解约！！”

听到这顾伏城更气了，捏着白烬就往里操，白烬怎么躲也躲不开，顾伏城压在他身上又打又操，最后白烬在淫威耻辱下射了出来。他哭的特别伤心，他觉得顾伏城不爱他了。

第二天起来，白烬就把家里砸了个稀巴烂，看见什么都往地上扔，顾伏城靠在门口抽烟，一句话也没说。四十几万的床头灯白烬也扔，十几万一套的盘子也摔，还有两个人曾经一起拼的模型也摔在地上，一上午，完完整整的家被白烬弄的跟遭了抢劫似的。

顾伏城还在抽烟，他脚边都是烟头，看着白烬砸完了，半晌才灭了烟冷冰冰地说了一句话：“你手腕流血了，过来我帮你包扎一下。”

白烬哭着说：“顾伏城，你不爱我了！”

他把手上的血胡乱抹在身上，走到顾伏城面前，从他身上拿了两张卡，准备出门。

走过顾伏城身边时，顾伏城轻声问：“白烬，你有没有爱过我？”

白烬瞪着眼睛气呼呼的说：“我不爱你！”

论谁都能听出这句是气话，可顾伏城偏偏就要当真。

于是白烬再一次离家出走了，他刷光了顾伏城卡里所有的钱，大吃大喝，买限量私奢，还买了去欧洲的机票。他给顾伏城拍了航班消息发微信说：“我要离开你，我要走了，你别来找我！”

顾伏城没理他。

助理在一旁轻声说：“顾总，我就说你太惯着他了，你看，有哪个小明星敢这么胡作非为啊，太嚣张了……”

顾伏城斜了他一眼：“……滚。”

助理：“…...嗻。”

顾伏城：“等等，先别滚，派着几个人跟着他，钱不够了给他打钱，看他在外面要折腾到什么时候。”

助理：“……成。”

于是白烬就开始了欧洲之行。

其实刚走了一星期，他就有点后悔了，在家要什么有什么，去哪都有司机，出个门也有人打伞，犯了什么错顾伏城都能给他兜着，到了外面可不一样，语言不通，天气莫测，也不是人人对他善言善语。甚至食物也没有家里厨子做的好吃。白烬边旅游边反省，想想他这一年确实被顾伏城宠的有点飘了。顾伏城一个态度不好他就要一哭二闹三上吊，之前还因为顾伏城没接电话去他公司闹了一次。

他看顾伏城秘书是个女的，就逼他换掉，换了个男的白烬又觉得太年轻，后来他亲自给顾伏城找了个老头，结果账目出错害得顾伏城公司损失了几十万。就这样跟幼儿园脾气似的胡作非为，顾伏城都没有怪他。反而在公司附近给白烬买了套房子，如果自己加班太晚就叫白烬去那里住着等自己，什么时候想他了就随时来公司找他。

白烬录制综艺节目，私服带了几百套，防晒护肤品比那些女星还多，笑起来甜甜的，镜头前热情诚恳，粉丝十分买账，那些过气女星背后都说他狐狸精转世，怪不得顾伏城那么喜欢他，哄人一套一套的。

综艺在城市外的景区录制，东西白烬吃不惯，半夜给顾伏城打电话哭诉。两个小时后顾伏城就开车来找他了，带他去外面好吃好喝，住五星酒店，白烬洗干净了趴在床上撅着屁股发骚：“其实不是东西不好吃，就是我想你了。”

顾伏城笑笑：“我看是你屁股想我了。”

白烬：“都一样都一样。”

顾伏城虽算不上随叫随到，可三天两头往白烬剧组里跑也是常有的事。应了那句话：捧在手心怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了，就是讲他顾伏城对白烬本人。

还有数不胜数的小事。

所以说，没有人天生公主病，都是后天惯出来的，白烬现在被宠的飘上了天，下不来了。他还想再跟顾伏城闹一闹，让顾伏城哄他，没想到顾伏城直接把他拉黑了。

白烬气到吐血，他给顾伏城发微信：“明明是你把我宠成这样的，你怎么能不哄我了！！”

结果白烬看到消息后面一个红色感叹号。

！！！！！！

白烬气的疯狂购物，想刷爆了他的卡，他想起自己第一年跟着顾伏城舍不得花钱的时候，跟剧组出国前不够还偷偷跟人借钱买衣服买包包，顾伏城知道后冷着脸帮他还了钱，就丢给他一张怎么刷都刷不完的卡。

白烬一边哭一边刷卡，里面的钱怎么也花不光，他就更生气了。

就这么拖了半个月，白烬本是想着把钱花光再回去，可是按照现在来看，花光这张卡可能要下辈子了，他怕再也见不到顾伏城了，于是气呼呼的打飞机回国。

刚一落地，白烬就看到了国内铺天盖地关于顾伏城的消息：他要结婚了。

顾伏城穿着西装十分绅士的挽着董氏千金出席在各大聚会盛典上，笑的温和得体，向媒体宣布：这是我未婚妻，下个月我们在欧洲举行婚礼。

白烬疯了。

顾伏城怎么可以跟别人结婚？？？

于是他就跑去找顾伏城哭骂，发现不管用之后开始认错。

顾伏城：“你知道你错了？”

白烬：“知道了知道了。”

顾伏城：“下次还敢？”

白烬：“敢。”

白烬：“呸！不不不，不敢了不敢了，再也不敢了。”

白烬抹干眼泪，扭着屁股爬上顾伏城的床开始嗲嗲的哼唧着撒娇，叫他不要跟别人结婚，不要吓唬自己了，他分开双腿给顾伏城看他下面，说要结蜘蛛网了，叫他快点进来看看。想着法的在床上打滚发骚发浪勾引顾伏城，要是在以前，白烬两句话没说完顾伏城就会把他扑倒狠狠干了，可是现在，顾伏城连多看他一眼都没有。

白烬见发骚不行就开始脱衣服，抱着顾伏城的腰想要帮他口，顾伏城下面那么大那么粗以前总是顶到他嗓子眼，他委屈巴巴的捧起顾伏城的下面揉了两下，奶呼呼的放在嘴边亲了两口哭道：“你的主人不爱我了，看都不多看我一眼。还好你是爱我的，你看你还是这么大这么热，一会不要射太多，我吃不下。”

顾伏城冷眼看着他表演，动了动几把，白烬立刻笑嘻嘻的说：“你听到我说话了？我就知道，就算顾伏城跟别人结婚你也不会同意的，对着别的女人你硬不起来是不是，顾伏城要是跟别人上床，你就钻回去乖乖睡觉，千万万不能硬知不知道，我打不过顾伏城还打不过你吗，你要是敢对着别人硬，我头都给你打掉！”

说罢，白烬凑上去在挂着一丝透明液体的龟头上舔了一圈，心满意足的吧嗒吧嗒嘴。

白烬的小嘴跟他下面一样会吸，他含着顾伏城下面又吸又舔，爽的他差点缴械投降，顾伏城仰起头大口喘气，捏着白烬的脖颈把人拎了起来。

白烬眨巴眨巴大眼睛无辜的看着他：“你干什么？”

顾伏城把他拎到门口，毫不留情地说：“出去！”

白烬：“为什么！我们的合约还没有到期，还有好几个月呢，你不能跟别人结婚！！”

“我单方面宣布合约结束，以后我们俩没关系了。”顾伏城说完把人扔出门外，毫不留情砰地一声关上了门，

2  
白烬是真的没想到，顾伏城会做的这么绝。

他把所有房子密码都换掉了，清除白烬的指纹，还把他手里的卡冻结了。现在的白烬身无分文，而且有家不能回。

他穿着一身高奢，几万块的鞋子，坐在马路边的阴凉下吃着五块钱一份的卷饼，还没钱加蛋。他回想起当初坐在最贵的牛排店里，吹着空调吃着上千块那么一丢丢的牛排，狠狠的咬了一口土豆丝卷饼。

他白烬才不是这么轻易认输的人，他当初捧着盒饭天天晒着太阳在剧组里跑来跑去，就是为了撞上顾伏城，他好不容易套路到手里的人怎么可能就这样被自己作没了，他喝了口矿泉水，左想右想，决定从顾伏城那个狗屁未婚妻下手，他以前整天被对家粉丝叫狐狸精可不是白叫的。

于是王小狐狸精约董鳕见了一面。

董鳕和顾伏城一样大，大了白烬八岁。

白烬坐在她对面，拿足了正宫气势，把他的歪理讲的头头是道，告诉她顾伏城是绝对不可能爱上他的。

白烬：“你们两个才认识多久，你心里不也清楚，顾伏城跟你在一起不过是商业婚姻，他爱你吗，他不爱，他爱的是我。”

白烬：“我不过是走了半个月，他为了气我罢了。”

董鳕举手投足都透露着富家千金的范，耐心的听白烬逼逼叨叨讲了半个小时，轻轻一笑，说：“你早上吃的什么，嘴边挂了根土豆丝。”

白烬：“……土豆丝卷饼。”

董鳕：“现在饿不饿？”

白烬：“……你说呢，饿死我了。”

董鳕：“要不要吃牛排，或者佛跳墙？我请客。”

？

说什么呢，说什么！我是来跟你抢老公的，是在这跟你讨论美食吗，还牛排，还佛跳墙，你当我什么人了！！！！！白烬气的简直要翻白眼。

白烬舔了舔嘴角：“吃！……真香。”

再生气也没有跟美食过不去的道理对不对，更何况他因为顾伏城那个王八蛋饿了两天肚子了。

白烬觉得顾伏城可能真的不爱他了，而且对面这狐狸精的段位太高，他根本就不是对手，这顿饭可能是他这辈子吃的最后一顿饭了，他的后半生可能要继续在剧组跑龙套吃卷饼了。他垂头丧气的喝了口汤，忽然听董鳕说。

“顾伏城他，什么都没有跟你说吗？”

白烬：“说什么？”

董鳕：“你不是说他找我是为了气你吗？”

白烬：“要是真的就好了。”

董鳕鱼：“是真的啊。”

白烬：“什么？”

在讲什么屁话？？？

一顿饭吃完后白烬神清气爽，他觉得自己又重生了。董鳕告诉他，她跟顾伏城认识很多年了，这次不过是帮他把白烬逼回来。

董鳕：“他对你那么好，这次是你太任性了。顾伏城是真的喜欢你。”

白烬：“我错了。”

董鳕：“他就是在套路你，快点回家把他哄好，这事再闹下去我以后还要不要嫁人啦。”

可是白烬联系不到顾伏城，他的公司进不去，那么多房子也不知道顾伏城晚上回哪里，他开始后悔当初自己作什么要到处买房啊！！

还不都怪顾伏城太宠溺自己了，对，都是顾伏城的错。

白烬又气又委屈，跑到市中心的别墅楼下坐等顾伏城回来。

他坐在门口又困又饿，靠着大门迷迷糊糊睡着了，他好希望一睁开眼睛顾伏城会抱着他像从前那样叫他宝宝，然后给他买好多好吃的，哄着他喂着他吃。然后洗个澡，回到床上舒舒服服的打一炮，那才是属于他白烬的生活，而不是现在这样在门口要饭。

他等了两三个小时，终于看到了顾伏城的车。

白烬眼睛一亮，看见那熟悉的身影朝他大步走过来，还是那么的帅，风尘仆仆英俊潇洒。都这么多天了，白烬也认错道歉了，他顾伏城再大的气也该消了吧，他美滋滋的等着顾伏城抱他回去。

没想到。

顾伏城只是冷冷的扫了他一眼，从他身边跨过去了。

白烬：“顾伏城！！你真不要我了！！！”

顾伏城开门，站在门口踌躇半晌，淡淡的说道：“进来吧。”

白烬看他肯原谅自己了，又开始拿出那副小祖宗的嘴脸，跟在他身后嘟嘟囔囔：“你知不知道我在外面吃了多少苦，你看看，我都饿瘦了，你想不想我啊，我想喝银耳莲子羹，就是上次你给我带回来那家，最贵的那个。”

白烬：“还有，prada这季又出了新款包包，你帮我买回来好不好，还有lv的限量，还有日本那家……”

顾伏城回头冷冷的看了他一眼，把白烬后面的几句话憋了回去。

顾伏城：“你就是这么认错的？”

白烬：“不是不是，当然不是，刚才那些话谁说的，那不是我说的，我才不是那种物质的人，我是真心诚意回来跟你认错的。”

顾伏城表面装作生气，冷漠不语，心里却乐着白烬可爱，其实早就把他喜欢那些包啊，衣服啊，限量联名叫助理买回来给他留着了，他喜欢白烬这样，随便几十万就哄的开开心心，黏黏糊糊的抱着他撒娇发嗲。

但是现在还是要狠狠治一下他当初的作劲。

顾伏城靠在沙发上处理公司业务，头也不抬的说：“我饿了。”

白烬立马凑上来笑嘻嘻：“我去叫厨师给你做饭呀，你想吃什么，要不要吃外卖，我知道一家银耳莲子羹特别好喝……还是我叫助理买什么回来给你？”

“这么晚厨师助理都下班了，怎么做怎么买？”顾伏城冷哼一声：“你以为我叫你回来是干什么？”

白烬无辜的看着他：“咱们俩厨师和你助理不都是二十四小时的吗，之前我半夜两点想吃宵夜也有人做啊。”

顾伏城：“你去做。”

白烬：“……顾伏城你在逗我。”

顾伏城斜眼看他，白烬立刻意识到自己的地位，又配上笑脸：“好好好，我这就去这就去。”

…...白烬现在总算是明白了，顾伏城叫他回来是要整治他，才没有原谅他。可是人在屋檐下，不得不低头，既然那高段位的狐狸精都说了顾伏城是气不过在治他，白烬也就只好就范，毕竟是他有错在先，更何况顾伏城以前那么宠他，就做一顿饭嘛，一顿饭顾伏城说不定就会原谅他了呢。

白烬气呼呼的进了厨房，才知道原来他们家厨房有这么大，他翘着金贵的手指头在锅里倒了几滴油，水还没干，霹雳吧啦的声音把他吓了一跳，他嗷嗷叫着顾伏城的名字，可是没人理。

白烬：“顾伏城，顾伏城！顾伏城！！！”

没人理。

白烬：“我受伤了！！”

还是没人理。

白烬：“啊——手指头被切掉了，顾伏城我流血了！我要死了！！”

白烬这才听见局促的脚步声，顾伏城进到厨房关了火，把白烬的手指头掰过来看。确实被割了一下，流的血不超过两滴。

白烬是下了狠心才割破手指讨他同情的，他把手指伸到顾伏城眼皮底下生怕他没看见自己流了两滴血。

顾伏城拍开他的手：“看见了看见了，要不要给你叫120送你急救一下，我看再不去医院你这伤口马上就要长好了。”

白烬嘟着嘴带着哭腔：“疼死我了，快给我呼呼。”

顾伏城目光落在他脸上，毫无半点波澜，在白烬准备用眼泪攻势时，他转身走了。

半晌从客厅传来声音：“别做饭了，去给我打扫房间。”

白烬看卖惨不成，只好乖乖听话做上了顾伏城的小保姆。

更可气的是，顾伏城居然不允许自己跟他睡在一起，要他睡客房，每天要给他煮早餐不完，还要换着花样的做，每天半夜还要吃宵夜，白烬恨不得把那一大碗水果羹糊他脸上，顾伏城还要吃石榴，要他一粒一粒剥好。

白烬超想发脾气，可他仔细一想，这不就是原来的自己吗。

他经常半夜叫顾伏城起来给他倒水喝，开车出去买零食，偶尔还要吃他切好的水果，顾伏城从来都是抱着他狂亲说可爱，说喜欢他，喂他吃完捏着他的屁股插一插再哄他入睡。

原来顾伏城一直这么宠溺他。

就这么过了一周，白烬觉得自己都适应了这种当小保姆的生活，他觉得自己可以什么都不要了，只要顾伏城，但顾伏城还是对他冷言冷语，冷眼相待，连一个抱抱都不肯施舍给他。

今晚白烬照着菜谱做了一桌子饭菜想给他一个惊喜哄他开心，结果助理告诉白烬，今晚顾伏城有应酬，不会回来吃了。

白烬坐在饭桌前，看着手上被烫的水泡，终于委屈的哭了出来。

他不是演戏，也不是装给顾伏城看了，是真的伤心得嚎啕大哭。

他再也不想跟顾伏城耍小脾气了，再也不想跟什么男二男三炒绯闻气顾伏城了，再也不玩消失了，甚至也不想要那些奢侈品衣服包包化妆品了，他只想要顾伏城抱抱他。可是诺大的房间里只有他一个人，现在顾伏城都不愿意回来看他了，就算那狐狸精说顾伏城只是不喜欢自己作，要自己认错，可是都这么久了，顾伏城怎么还是这样。

他是不是真的不爱自己了，喜欢上别的小明星？

白烬越想越难过，从前他要什么顾伏城给什么，说什么就是什么，顾伏城都不会大声跟他讲话，整天哄着他宝宝，宝宝的叫着。他耍小脾气不开心，顾伏城就一直一直给他打电话，发消息哄他；拍戏去探班也会捧着一大束玫瑰去酒店送他很多礼物；还会偷偷摸摸在没人地方拉着他接吻。

现在呢，他做了这么多好吃的等顾伏城回来，他连电话都不接，还要让助理来通知自己。

白烬坐在椅子上缩成小小一团，哭的撕心裂肺，他想，这一次他可能真的要失去顾伏城了。

不知道哭了多久，水灵灵的大眼睛肿成两颗小桃子，白烬撅着嘴巴气呼呼的把凉掉的饭菜倒，自己去冰箱里拿了几罐冰镇啤酒。

他边喝酒边回忆着以前顾伏城对他有多么的好。

白烬要去其他城市拍戏，顾伏城就推了工作陪他在机场吃饭，两个人腻腻歪歪误了机，顾伏城就买下一班跟他一同飞过去，第二天一早再飞回来工作；白烬想去哪里旅游，顾伏城都会推了工作陪他去，不在身边时会整天八百个电话打过来，虽然那时候白烬烦的总是凶巴巴的跟顾伏城说话，可是现在他连顾伏城的电话都打不通了。

他把脚边喝空的易拉罐踢到一旁，又开了一罐，想起刚跟顾伏城在一起时，三天两头就给他惊喜，什么生日纪念日都记得清清楚楚，在他十八岁生日那天还在拍戏，顾伏城去他的剧组里以白烬名义请大家吃饭，然后买了全城的烟花给他看，他坐在窗边，看整片墨色的夜空被烟花点亮，星空仿佛触手可及，顾伏城坐在他身边告诉他：如果你愿意，我就养你一辈子。

白烬光着脚丫坐在阳台上吃着顾伏城给他剥好的荔枝，觉得自己是世界上最幸福的人。

那是他迎接十八岁的第一天。

顾伏城给了他太多太多，给了他梦，他的一切空想都成为现实，他爱顾伏城给他的一切物质，白烬曾经以为他是因为这些才离不开顾伏城，现在忽然觉得，如果顾伏城什么都没有，他还是爱他。

他爱顾伏城的温柔细心，爱他会哄着自己任由他胡闹，爱他在外面叱咤风云做商业精英，回家后咬他嘴唇宠溺的叫他宝宝。

白烬哭着想，再也不作了，再也不作了。

他喝的晕晕乎乎，细长的双腿蜷缩起来，抱着膝盖，恍惚间竟然看见了顾伏城，白烬想，他自己一定是喝醉了。顾伏城不想要他了，怎么还会回来。

他撅着嘴巴软趴趴的说：“我不跟你闹了，我不消失了，你快来抱抱我。”

他伸出手，没想到被握住了。

白烬痴痴的看着面前的人，他想这是做梦吧，那就别醒了，一辈子都不要醒过来。

顾伏城这周忙的不可开交，让助理盯着白烬，生怕他再跑了，每天要有八百字汇报看看白烬今天都做了什么。他刚结束应酬，就听着助理汇报：今天白烬打扫了房间，把你们以前的照片都翻出来看了一遍，晚上给你做了一桌饭，手上烫了一颗泡，但白烬说是三颗，你没回来他就倒掉了，然后大哭一通，喝了三罐啤酒。

顾伏城轻轻叹了口气，松了松领带：“现在呢？”

助理：“现在坐在啤酒罐堆里说着胡话，叫你的名字。”

助理：“他说他知道错了，他想你，你要是不养他他就去继续跑龙套，只要你能跟他在一起，诶，要不然我把电话给他你自己听算了，他还说呜呜呜嘤嘤嘤，诶，我学不来…...”助理还在思考怎么把白烬那些拟声气音学的像一点，就被顾伏城挂了电话。

他回到家时，看见白烬喝的满脸通红，缩在角落里哭的伤心欲绝，呜呜的叫他名字，看的顾伏城心里一紧。

他走过去把白烬抱回了卧室。

3

铺天盖地的亲吻像冬日里从天而降的雪花温柔而缠绵的落在了白烬的脸上。

他酒意顿时清醒七分，肿的跟桃似的眼睛望着身上的人。

那人埋在他脖颈里亲吻舔咬，湿热的舌头滑过他精致的下颌，他捧起来捏着人的脸蛋用力抓了几下，看清那是顾伏城后，余下的三分醉意也彻底清醒了。

白烬泪眼婆娑，可怜的模样惹的人心尖直颤，又开始啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，他叫了几声顾伏城的名字，身上的人没有回应，他瘪着嘴问：我是做梦吗，我是不是在做梦，你是不是已经不爱我了？

“我一直都爱你，自己不知道珍惜。”顾伏城伸手揉他的小耳朵，用指尖帮他揩泪，叹了口气：“你知道错了吗？”

“我知道了，我再也不任性，再也不跟你闹，再也不乱跑玩消失了。”

白烬脸蛋红扑扑的，见顾伏城神色缓和，终于不再那么冰冷，用小腿勾了勾他的腰：“你插插我，我下面想死你了。”

顾伏城哼笑：“就知道在床上发骚。”

“你明明最喜欢了。”

白烬把T恤撩起来咬在嘴里，露出平坦洁白的胸膛，伸手揉了揉胸前的软肉，捏着两颗红豆挺起来给顾伏城吃。他身上的每一寸肌肤都奶香甜软，顾伏城刚含进嘴里用牙齿一咬，白烬身子就酥了大半，他太久没做了，跟顾伏城赌气后自己都没再弄过，这样的肌肤厮磨他期待太久，顿时就感觉到腿根湿了大片。

顾伏城惩罚般把他乳尖叼起来咬，肉皮拉扯起来变得肿胀，白烬哭着喊疼，顾伏城的口水顺着嘴角落在他乳肉上，低声说：“宝宝，给我喝你的奶。”

“好，给你喝奶，呜呜呜，好痛，轻一点儿，奶水都给你喝……呜呜，轻点。”

明明嘴上说着痛，可还是爽的仰头喘息，白烬紧紧咬着衣服，腰肢扭动，后穴拼命收缩，他觉得下面像被人用毛毛草来回搔刮那么痒，便自己伸手下去摸，指尖在穴口揉了几下插进去捅，两根手指挤进去缓缓进出做着扩展。

他下面太紧了，挤的有些发痛，可是顾伏城那根更大，若是扩张做不充分就会痛的要死，顾伏城还趴在他胸口用力吸允喝奶，白烬捣弄几下就觉得手腕发酸，以前都是顾伏城帮他做扩张，他乖乖躺着敞开腿给操就行了，可是现在他们刚和好，白烬被他之前的冷漠吓坏了，连在床上都不敢要求什么。

他弄了一会儿把手抽出来，眼巴巴的看着顾伏城。

顾伏城舔舔他锁骨，声音勾人：“宝宝，怎么不自己弄了？”

白烬不敢说累，他想让顾伏城帮他弄，于是眯起眼睛望着他，夹着他腿根蹭了蹭，软乎乎的说：“要，要你来弄，你弄的舒服。”

顾伏城宽厚的掌心在他屁股上拍了几下，在那挂满汁水的肉缝上反复摩挲，滚烫略有粗糙纹路的掌心稍稍一用力，白烬就舒服的流水。

白烬眼泪多，水也多，多的好像怎么也流不完，顾伏城以前总抱着他摸，摸着摸着裤子就湿了大片，顾伏城亲着他问是不是被自己射的太多，被精液灌成这样。白烬本想狡辩说不是，可一想到顾伏城下面插在自己身体里进出的样子，水就怎么都流不完，于是什么也反驳不出来了。

顾伏城对着他屁股又揉又捏，指尖抠他的穴口，可就是不插进去，空虚感折磨的白烬要发疯，他叼着衣服声音细软，跟含了糖似的要他插进去。

看他饥渴难耐的模样，顾伏城觉得可爱，偏想再欺负欺负他，故作生气到：“浪叫什么，我还没说原谅你，你到底是喜欢我还是欠操，给我说清楚。”

“…...嗯，唔，喜欢，喜欢你，也喜欢你操我，呜呜呜。”白烬后穴痉挛般紧缩，他低头看着顾伏城两腿之间那玩意硬的挺起来，馋的松开衣服舔了舔嘴巴，讨好说道：“插插我，插进来吧……”

“我保准再也不惹你生气了，乖乖的，快进来操操我……好不好嘛......”

顾伏城把人抱起来，让白烬坐在他腿上，没再用手指做扩张，掰开他屁股顶了几下，白烬就忍不住往下坐，体液已经足够润滑，虽然撑的有些胀痛，但白烬闭着眼睛一咬牙，狠狠坐了下去，发出噗嗤的水声，他又羞又爽，趴在顾伏城肩头哭唧唧着说：“唔啊…...你原谅我了是不是，你，你早就原谅我了，你舍不得我难过的。”

顾伏城一插到底，他许久没感受白烬紧热的身体，爽的头皮发麻，紧致的肉壁像小吸盘似的狠狠吸顾伏城的几把，他拖着白烬的腰撞了两下，开始凶狠的挺进。

顾伏城摸着他的背低声喘息，亲了亲他滚烫的脸蛋：“我原谅你，宝宝，你听话。”

“嗯啊……我听话，听话。”

后穴被粗长的性器不断捅入，那种几乎要把他吞噬的灼热快感令他神魂颠倒，白烬听见顾伏城在他耳边轻笑说：“再不听话我就操死你，操的你下不了床，用精液把你后面灌满，你跑去哪儿我就在哪操你，在大街上被我抓到了，就按在街上操你……”

顾伏城以前在床上说的荤话不少，可这一次不知为什么，白烬听的浑身燥热害羞的脸红，仿佛顾伏城真的把他按在大街上挡着别人或是他粉丝面前狠狠干了一次，越想越觉得真实，刺激又羞燥，白烬眼泪和口水一齐流下来，他摇着头哭着说：“不要，不要在街上，不要被粉丝看见，我不跑了，唔，我，我听话……”

“害羞什么，宝宝，是不是在幻想被别人看见，觉得很爽？”顾伏城被他夹的几乎要射出来，按着他肩膀几乎要把他贯穿：“真想操死你！”

顾伏城把人抱起来向窗边走，架着他湿透的腿根抵在墙壁上猛干，冲撞越来越重，他吸吻白烬的肩膀和脖颈，印下一排排属于他的痕迹。白烬把手指轻轻插进他头发里，被操的死去活来，满脸泪水的去跟顾伏城接吻，顾伏城腻滑的舌尖卷着他舌头往里吸，几乎要把人吃了。

白烬身子轻，这个姿势抱起来丝毫不费劲，顾伏城把人操的颠起来又狠狠落下，每一次撞进最深处白烬都爽的尖叫，那声音细而甜嫩，听的顾伏城浑身酥麻。他操的白烬大腿根哆嗦着颤抖，抱着他屁股在甬道里不知疲倦的深入，插了百十来下，白烬感觉到舒服的快感到达某个临界点，身子要受不住了。

他抓着顾伏城的头发用力一些，老公老公的哼叫着，两个人几乎同时到了顶峰。白烬下面被喂了满满的阳精，又浓又多，他屁股痉挛着往外挤，白色液体顺着他被插的通红的软肉缓缓蜿蜒而下，他舒爽的趴在顾伏城肩头，迷迷糊糊快要睡着了。

4

两个人和好后，白烬的确安分了一段日子，但他着实美貌动人，令人垂涎，就算不少人知道他是顾伏城的人，还是难免有花花草草倒贴着跟在白烬屁股后头赶也赶不走。

一个学长过去了，又有无数个导演，摄影师，编剧，助理，甚至是什么工作人员，都觊觎着白烬。但白烬学了个聪明，一旦有人对他示好，他便撒娇着跟顾伏城告状。娱乐圈鱼龙混杂，顾伏城也不能左右逢源一手遮天，但只要白烬跟他讲，没有二心，他也渐渐的不那么大脾气，在这件事上缓和了许多。

但缓和不代表他不吃醋，脾气温柔了，反而在床上对白烬要的越来越多，白烬拍了新戏，他甚至在白烬休息间隙拉着人在更衣间摸摸索索。

剧组人多混乱，更衣室外面的化妆间脚步声就没断过，顾伏城捂着他嘴巴扒了裤子在里面顶，白烬边哭边撅着屁股给他干，嘴上骂他不是人，心里却爽快的射了两次。顾伏城白浊满满灌进他身体，白烬想弄出来，顾伏城不许，接着从兜里摸出个什么东西给堵上了。

白烬大惊：“什么？别在这儿胡来！”

顾伏城显然没尽兴，嗓音被情欲搅的发哑，帮他提好裤子，又亲了他一口：“宝宝别弄出来，留在里面给我怀孕生个孩子。”

“我他妈是男的，怎么给你生，要我给你拉个孩子出来吗？！”

和好之后，顾伏城对他甚至于比之前更为宠溺，白烬也恃宠而骄，又没天没地的撒野。顾伏城倒也不恼怒，抱着他接吻，直到外面场务叫了白烬的名字才放他出去。

虽然屁股里面灌着顾伏城的儿子，又塞了东西但白烬也不能反抗，只好忍着不适完成了这场戏。之后他还有一个采访，到了那时候白烬才知道顾伏城给他塞的居然是一个跳蛋！

十分钟的采访中间停了两次，顾伏城站在摄像机后面控制着开关，憋的白烬满头是汗，他弯着腰捂着肚子双腿紧紧夹在一起几乎要射出来。助理送水又帮他擦汗，以为是身体不适，白烬大气都不敢喘。后来播出这段花絮，粉丝心疼得不行，以为白烬生了大病。

顾伏城喜欢内射，每次射进去都抱着白烬叫他给自己生孩子，时间久了，某一天早上白烬起床之后居然觉得头晕干呕，他第一反应竟然是想到自己是不是怀孕了。

怎么会这样！！！

白烬干呕之后赶忙跑去给顾伏城打电话，顾伏城正在开会，他微微蹙眉叫停会议，出来接电话。

顾伏城：“怎么了宝宝？”

白烬：“……我，我没事。”

顾伏城：“想我了？”

白烬：“…...嗯，想你了。”

顾伏城：“我在开会，一会儿打给你。”

白烬说好，随后挂了电话，他一个男人，怎么也没法把‘自己可能怀孕了’这种话说出口。他想可能是最近起的太早，于是作罢，但没想到有好长一段时间他都干呕的厉害，甚至什么都吐不出来，和孕妇一摸一样的症状。

顾伏城也发现了，他跪在白烬身边摸了摸他平坦的小腹，温柔的说：“宝宝，是不是怀孕啦？”

白烬：“狗屁！我怎么可能怀......呕…”

又来了。

白烬跑到厕所里吐，还是什么都吐不出来。

没办法，白烬只好去医院检查。但他现在成了当红演员，又不敢在国内医院，只好坐飞机到邻国去检查，大大小小各例检查都做了个遍，什么问题都没有。

白烬想不通，又不甘心似的，来来回回飞了好几次，有时候顾伏城陪着他，有时候太忙了就叫助理跟着。

次数多了，难免引起粉丝的注意，但他又不是去拍戏，谁都不知道他是去做什么了，这件事成了一个没有答案的秘密，什么猜测都有，但是谁也没有一个准确的答案。就连跟着白烬一起飞的私生跟到了医院门口，亲眼看他进了妇科，也不知道要说点什么好。

再后来，白烬消失了七八个月，回来时候推了个婴儿车，里面是一个大眼睛的宝宝。

有记者采访，他露出慈爱的微笑说机缘巧合，所以领养了一个小孩。

可是所有人都觉得，这个小孩长的有点像那个颜值超高的某公司老板。

再时间久了，没人纠结这件事了，而那个关于娱乐圈当红演员白烬是否会怀孕生孩子的事，就永远地成了一个所有人都知道的秘密。

第四则。

秦耀x何吕诗

表面温和内敛纯情实际是个脑内变态攻x爱讲黄色笑话外向活泼其实背地里偷偷摸摸放荡受

1

天气闷热，燥的人发慌，教室里风扇呼呼作响，下午刚刚和隔壁学校打了一场球赛，晚自习很多人都无心学习，累的趴在桌子上呼呼大睡，连吵闹的精神都没有，还有极少的个别优等生轻轻翻看习题，发出违和的纸张摩擦沙沙声响。

秦耀坐在最后一排，他低头改好前几天小测的试卷，轻轻扣上笔帽，抬眼面无表情的环顾四周，发现没人注意这里后，微微偏头盯着身旁的人看了一会儿，他表情隐忍，目光中却像是攒了一团火般炽热。那滚烫的视线从何吕诗紧闭的双眼滑过，落在他的鼻尖，诱红的嘴唇，接着慢慢滑向他的脖颈，再向下，是肩膀，被单薄衬衫覆盖住的脊背，然后一点点，一点点落在他弓起来的腰间，那露出一小截白皙光滑的皮肤，最后是看向他弧度优越，甚至有些圆润的臀部。

秦耀伸出指尖，犹豫着要不要碰一碰他那一小块看起来就勾的要人命的腰肢，他停在空中几秒，最后还是选择放弃，认命似的露出一个不易察觉的微笑掏出手机，静音后给身旁的人偷拍了几张照片。

秦耀有一个秘密，在他内心深处尘封了多年，已经蒙上了一层厚厚的灰尘，他没勇气揭开，也不想。

他起身，动作很轻的从何吕诗的椅子和墙壁之间那一小处缝隙走出去，走出后门，左拐，去了洗手间。

他进了一间隔间，啪嗒一声解开腰带，翻开相册。那里面有几百几千张何吕诗的照片，有他熟睡的，上课偷偷走神的，坐在操场上发呆的，和其他女生讲话的，还有最可口新鲜的，是他下午在球场打球，结束后拧开一瓶水从头顶浇下，冰凉的矿泉水打透了他的T恤，勾勒出他完美的身材轮廓，照片上的角度甚至能隐约看见他胸口不太明显的两颗勾人的红点。

秦耀目光中似乎压抑着什么，他确定锁好门后，把手伸进了裤子里。

十几分钟后，秦耀冲了下马桶，把裤子扣好，开门去洗手。水流哗啦啦的浇在他手心，冲淡了那上面不易察觉黏腻的乳白色液体，秦耀好好的洗了手，嘴角得到满足般勾了起来露出一个邪魅的笑容。

他走到门口，就被刚进来的人撞了个满怀。他抬头一看，是何吕诗。

“又来上厕所啊，我说你是不是肾不好啊，每次我睡着一睁开眼睛你人就不见了。”何吕诗伸手勾上他的肩膀，把人往怀里一搂，继续调笑，“男人可不能肾不好啊。”

秦耀露出无辜的目光，一双水汪汪的大眼睛眨了眨，过了好几秒才反应过来他说的是什么，随后立即红了脸，他微微低头，不与何吕诗直视。

何吕诗看他这样红着脸又不好意思与他开这种玩笑了，好像大淫魔在调戏纯情小处男似的，于是拍拍他肩膀，笑着说，“诶，我开玩笑的。”

秦耀红着脸摇了摇头，表示他已经习惯了。

回到教室里，何吕诗趴在桌面上看他，而秦耀低头认真学习，似乎刚才他真的只是上了个厕所方便而已。

秦耀低着头，目光落在笔记本上，神情认真，论谁看来都是在专心致志的学习，他指尖弯起来在滚烫的掌心内缓缓摩挲，那儿还残留着刚刚令他无法自拔黏腻而滚烫温度。

2

秦耀喜欢何吕诗，从高一时候就开始了。

秦耀性格内敛温和，成绩优异，长相出众，对谁都谦和温润，一双大眼睛总是透着无辜的神情，而何吕诗性格外向开朗，八面玲珑，喜欢各种体育运动，几乎是一分钟都闲不下来，这两个人一动一静，一个笑的温和，一个能露出一排整洁的牙齿，秦耀听到别人讲个黄色笑话就会连鼻尖都红透，而何吕诗就是那个能连着讲一节课黄色笑话的人。

老师偏偏让这样两个性格迥异本该毫无交集的两人坐了同桌，而且一做就是三年，从高一到现在。

秦耀和何吕诗也成了最要好的兄弟，秦耀帮他辅导功课，教他知识点，帮他提升成绩，而一到放假何吕诗就喜欢带着他玩，带他认识自己那群狐朋狗友，带他去夜店，去喝酒，秦耀虽然不太喜欢，但也不拒绝，他看何吕诗跟一群朋友在那玩的开心，他也会露出清淡的笑容。

在何吕诗眼里，秦耀是他良师益友，是他最好的哥们，是他睡觉前都想打电话闲聊两句的挚友，秦耀这人城府不深，总带着一种谦谦公子的温和气质，何吕诗喜欢他，什么都愿意跟他说。但他不知道的是，在秦耀眼里，他何吕诗是个怎样的存在。

秦耀当然也不会让他知道。

他无数次在深夜里意／淫着何吕诗的身体，无数次看着他的照片把手伸向两腿之间，甚至做了连自己都数不清楚有多少个的关于他的春梦。在梦里他终于可以肆意妄为，把他压在身下戳弄着他身体最敏感的地方，捏着他圆润的屁股无需控制的进出，把他弄的哭着求饶，或是哼唧着哭着说再要一次。无数次，有无数次，他看着何吕诗都想要这样做，可当何吕诗转过头对他坏笑的时候，他又只得把这份变态的喜欢压在心底，露出一个浅淡而又毫无欲望的微笑。

他不敢让何吕诗知道，表面人畜无害的他，其实是一个变态。是一个整天一见到他就会有反应，就会在脑海中浮现无数情色画面的变态。

有时秦耀很难过，他无法和何吕诗做他口中那样的好兄弟，却也无法就这样割舍他，这三年里，何吕诗就像真的跟他在无数地方无数次做／爱一般真实，真实到在教室里趁他睡着时，都忍不住想要把手伸到他胯间揉弄一番。

一想到何吕诗在外面意气风发，做一群朋友的老大，笑的毫无结缔，他就更想看着何吕诗在自己身子下面哭，软乎乎的叫自己名字，说些淫词浪语。这种想法愈来愈深刻，几乎是刻在秦耀的骨子里。他时常为自己变态的喜欢感到恐慌，但何吕诗却毫不知情的把手搭在他肩膀，轻笑着说，我给你讲个笑话啊。

又来了。

每次听何吕诗给他讲那些黄色笑话时，秦耀甚至都会在脑海中描摹他的身体，他觉得那一点都不好笑，他只想实践。而听他讲完后，还要故意装作听不懂，随后红着脸紧抿下唇，等待着何吕诗说他，你怎么这么纯洁啊。

秦耀心想，何吕诗好可爱。

3

周三下午体育课，休息时间，一群男生拉着何吕诗要打球赛，他咕咚咕咚灌了半瓶水，拒绝道，你们玩吧，我去储藏室睡一觉。

储藏室的钥匙只有一把，在何吕诗手里，他临走前瞥了秦耀一眼，勾起嘴角，露出意味不明的微笑，人来人往，无人察觉。

秦耀也拒绝了其他男生打篮球的邀请，一个人在树荫下坐了半晌，还是决定去找何吕诗，其实他也不知道要做什么，或许是像和平常那样看着他静静睡觉，又或许他在旁边睡，自己看着他熟睡的表情脑子里想那些乱七八糟的事。

储藏室在教学楼的一层，离操场不远，秦耀走的很慢，他一路上都在想，自己或许有机会可以和他表达自己的心意，就算何吕诗看起来很直男，但是他自己表面看起来这么纯洁无害，背地里还不是个变态。所以说，凡事都要尝试，如果何吕诗觉得恶心，那么他也有理由就这样慢慢放弃他。

他是喜欢何吕诗的，从内而外的喜欢。

他脑海里想七想八，表情却没有一丝波澜，走到储藏室门口时，秦耀忽然发现门虚掩着，他在门口站了一会儿，听见里面传来细微而缠绵的喘息声。

秦耀微怔，这声音他在熟悉不过了，是他做梦都想听到，幻想了成千上万次，何吕诗在他身下叫床的声音。

他从头到脚体内无数细胞沸沸扬扬的叫嚣起来，他脚步很轻，推开门，储物室不大，一眼就看见了靠在角落里正在用两根手指捣弄下身的何吕诗。

何吕诗眯着眼睛，双腿摆成一个M，把两腿之间汁水泛滥成灾被自己玩的通红的洞口暴露在空气中，短裤褪到脚跟，旖旎风光一览无余。

和梦中一摸一样。

何吕诗没有察觉到他，发出轻喘，声音好听悦耳，带着难忍的压抑，他那里高高翘起，流出淅沥的液体，下面被自己插的噗嗤作响。

他哼唧着叫了两声，秦耀又走近些，心脏提到了嗓子眼，却还是一副无害的表情，直到，直到他从何吕诗口中听见了自己的名字，听见他喘息间夹杂着’秦耀’这两个字时，才终于绷不住了。

他走到何吕诗面前，居高临下的看着他，何吕诗额间带着些汗珠，律动的手指顿了一下，缓缓仰起头与他对视。何吕诗在看见他的一瞬间眼眶红了，露出秦耀从未在他脸上见过的慌乱神情，他好像被吓到了，手指还插在里面似乎动也不是，拿出来也不是。他膝盖微微并拢一些，好掩饰住他此刻有多么的难堪。他刚刚叫了那么多声秦耀的名字，他一定听见了，他甚至没走，站到自己面前。

他隐藏了三年的小秘密，无法见光的秘密，终于在这一刻再也藏不住了。

何吕诗面带潮红颤颤巍巍地说，“对不起。”

秦耀没说话。

他又说，“对不起，我是个变态。”

意淫着自己的好兄弟做这种事，论谁不会觉得难以接受呢，何吕诗手垂下来，合上膝盖，接受等待着秦耀给予他的审判，是好是坏，他只能接受。

秦耀还是那副寡淡的神情，他缓缓蹲在何吕诗面前，在他惊讶的目光中凑过去，紧紧吻住了他的嘴唇。

何吕诗想，他此时此刻的心情，海啸风暴，天崩地裂，火山大爆发，也不过如此了。他感受到秦耀用力掰开他的双腿，把什么坚挺硬热的东西插进了自己体内，是被两根手指更舒爽，比自己动手更快活的感受，他大脑发热，心脏砰砰砰的快从喉咙里跳出来。秦耀把他抱起来顶在墙上，下身疯狂耸动。

何吕诗凸起的肩胛骨紧紧贴着身后冰凉的墙壁，那温度凉的刺骨，却还是无法让此时此刻血液滚烫的他变得清醒，他扶着秦耀的肩膀，闷哼着在他耳边喘息，说些他早就在背后偷偷说过无数次的浪荡之语，他说，我喜欢你，再深一点，把我弄哭吧。

“你下面好大，再用力些，嗯...秦耀，你好厉害，要把我操死了。”

秦耀觉得自己似乎也该说点什么迎合他，可是他全身心的投入到运动中，脑子里除了何吕诗魅惑人心的叫声和滚烫湿紧的身子什么也想不出来，这一点倒和平日里的他一样，听着两个人肉体交合撞击发出的声响，倒是情难自禁的红了脸。

他勉勉强强的嗯了一声，说了句，好。

何吕诗双腿勾住他的腰，被干的爽到了，还不忘和平时一样嘴贱的调戏他，“...嗯哈，被插的是我，你脸红什么？”

“操我爽不爽，以后我们天天做好不好，你下面比我想的还要大。”

秦耀被他说的耳朵都红透了，紧抿下唇，却依旧目光温柔，凑近他耳朵低声问，“你怎么把我想的那么小？我想你的时候，可是觉得你同现在一样的骚。”

“其实，其实也没多大…..唔啊，嘶——”就算这个时候何吕诗还不忘嘴贱一下，却被狠狠撞的更深，他感觉到混杂的液体顺着他大腿根流出来，炙热滚烫，他被干的无法控制的腿根颤抖，再接着就是一刻不停的顶弄，把他弄的连连求饶，终于在他怀里受不住软趴趴的认错，“轻，轻点。”

秦耀哼笑，终于再脸上浮现出一丝难以见到的兴奋神情，他不再压抑身体的欲望，把何吕诗扣在怀里插到最深处，听着他哼哼唧唧的哭才心满意足，秦耀性感低沉的嗓音缓缓说道。

“你想要的，以后我都慢慢补给你。”

第五则。  
陈斯x顾安  
年上，双性产乳。

1  
家里的母猫小灰生了一窝小小灰，奶水不够，陈斯朋友给了他一瓶催奶剂，叫他融在水里给猫喝了，奶水足。

陈斯弄了点放进水杯里，无色无味，他正想给猫咪喂一点，可小灰在睡觉，他看了眼时间，到顾安放学了，便把那杯水放在桌子上转身出门去学校接人。

他开了一辆跑车停在学校对面，就算想低调，隔着一条马路，还是被路过的中学生纷纷侧目，陈斯坐在冷气十足的车内面无表情的向学校门口望去。刚刚放学，门口黑压压一片都是穿着相同校服的学生们脸上带着疲惫或是放学的惊喜，陈斯神情平淡的看了一会儿，毫无表情的脸上忽然露出一丝带着点甜味的笑容，若是仔细观察，目光里还能看出些许隐忍。

熙熙攘攘的人群中，他还是一眼就看到了顾安。

顾安和两三个同学正在过马路，他穿着一身蓝白相间的校服，背着黑色双肩包，走在斑马线上注视着过往的车辆，乖巧的不像话。整个人像是被泡在牛奶中长大似的白的发亮，微微侧头似乎在和身边的人讲着什么有趣的事，忽而笑了起来，一双大眼睛神采奕奕发着光亮。

他看到陈斯的车后向他这个方向招了招手，随后跟身边的人告别，笑的甜甜的小跑过来。

陈斯下车，准备迎接他的拥抱。

每每这个时候，陈斯就会想，时间过得好快，他带着顾安生活，一晃十几年都过去了。

他跟顾安没有血缘关系，可是却比亲人还要更亲一些，若是说亲到什么程度，他想，顾安就是他生命中最重要，最不可或缺的唯一。

陈斯和顾安的父母是至交，发小，三个人从小一起长大，后来顾安父母因为早恋跟家里闹翻去外面同居，一年后就生下了顾安。不到二十岁的年纪，每个人都会对爱情和未来充满期待和幻想，但现实往往不尽人意，顾安一生下来就被检查出身体与常人不同，尽管在这个社会已经比较常见，但他父母一时间还是无法接受，又因为跟家里关系紧迫，两个人想把他送到福利院去。没有了家里的支持，顾安父母在外面生活的辛苦，舍不得顾安却也没办法，那时陈斯刚读大学，看见顾安还不会说话，一双眼睛亮晶晶的对着他笑，嘴里含糊不清的咿咿呀呀念着什么，一时间觉得很心疼。

他心疼自己的朋友，也心疼顾安。于是没同意他们送顾安去福利院，而是自己租了房子把顾安带回家里养，而这一养，就养了十几年。从顾安不会说话，到磕磕绊绊的叫他小叔叔，从顾安读小学，升初中，他见证了顾安生命中每一个最重要的时刻。他对于顾安的感情，早就不止是养育之恩那样浅薄。

顾安从小就喜欢黏着他，七八岁了还要陈斯给他洗澡，十一二岁时抱着他的腰软软的说长大要嫁给他，到了十六岁，他壮着胆子在陈斯下巴上亲了一下，说，你再等等我。

陈斯目光温柔至极，轻声说，我等你。

他等了顾安十几年，又等了两年，终于等到了顾安的十八岁。

但是呢，什么也没有发生。

陈斯也不知道为什么，或许是因为舍不得，又或许因为在他眼里总还觉得顾安是个孩子。连他嘴上都还叫着宝宝。

顾安一路小跑连蹦带跳，像只活泼的小兔子，陈斯下车接住他把人抱进怀里，贴在他耳朵上轻笑着叫他宝宝。

顾安埋在他颈窝，热气吹在他脖颈，陈斯好看的眉微微蹙起，把他放下来拍了他屁股一下，顾安软着嗓子说，“小叔叔，我好想你。”

“天天见面还要想。”陈斯帮他开车门，又系好安全带，顾安猝不及防的搂着他亲了一下，撒娇着说，“就要想，想死你了。”

这两天家里保姆放假，陈斯带他去外面吃了饭，回家后已经很晚了，他去洗澡，顾安在房间写作业，写完了就坐在沙发上看电视。过了半晌，顾安过来敲他的门，声音听起来不往寻常。

“小叔叔，我胸口痛。”顾安软趴趴的说道。

“怎么了？”陈斯关了花洒站在门口听他讲话。浴室是玻璃门，虽然不透，但氤氲水汽下还是能看清楚身体的轮廓，陈斯这个年纪身材却保持的很好，顾安怔怔的把手指尖点在玻璃门上勾勒出他身体的弧度。

陈斯又轻声问了一句，“不舒服吗？”

他声音低沉好听，带着男人这个年龄特有的磁性，隔着门听起来忽近忽远撞在顾安心口，他心里一慌，觉得胸前流出来什么东西湿答答的，吓的他落荒而逃。

陈斯以为他身体不舒服，连忙冲干净身体，披着浴袍出来找顾安。

他看见顾安缩成一小团，像一个可爱的糯米团子窝在沙发一角，陈斯走过去揉了揉他的腰，问他有没有事，但是顾安没理他。

陈斯纳闷，把人抱起来，这才看见顾安眼睛红红的，跟刚哭过似的，身体也热的发烫，他双手护在胸前，紧咬下唇。

“宝宝，不舒服吗？”

“小叔叔，我好奇怪...嗯。”顾安一开口，他边听出了端倪，平日里就软甜的嗓音此刻多了几分情欲的味道，陈斯把他双手扶开，看见了单薄衬衫下微微凸起的双乳。陈斯下意识看向桌上的那杯水，已经空了。

顾安循迹他的目光望去，似乎明白些什么，他带着些许歉意说，“小叔叔，我好渴，不知道那是什么…”

“我这里好涨…”顾安挺了挺胸，给陈斯看。药物的作用已经让他那里肿胀起来，乳尖硬挺，把衬衫扣子几乎要撑破。顾安本就瘦弱，胸口平坦，衣服尺码自然也不会太宽松，而现在涨奶，几乎要从衣服的缝隙中挤出来。

他下意识的蹬了蹬小腿，又痛又难耐。

随后哼唧两声，呜呜哭了起来。

陈斯根本就没有怪他的意思，被他这么一哭倒是有些心疼了，顾安还没破过身子，更何况是个双，身体敏感至极，此时此刻不知道要怎么办才好，几乎要承受不住。

“宝宝别哭，我帮你弄出来。”

陈斯帮他解开胸前的扣子，那两团白花花的软肉立刻挤了出来，顾安像挣脱了束缚般轻叹一声，乳尖渗出了一丝奶水。可是这点根本就不够，奶水不挤出来就涨的发疼，顾安哭着胡乱伸手去揉，可是他根本不会，揉了几下没流奶水，反而更涨了，他一边仰头揉奶一边叫着陈斯的名字，勾的陈斯魂都飞了。顾安身子又白又嫩，空气中渗透出一丝香甜的奶味儿，他白皙的皮肤上还透着诱人的红，陈斯恨不得能立刻把他吃干抹净，可是顾安还难受着，他只好忍下胯间的欲望，双手覆上了顾安胸前的软肉。

陈斯捧着他柔软白嫩的乳肉揉搓，语气温柔，“我帮你把奶揉出来。”

被触碰的一瞬间，顾安双腿一软，乳尖又流出来一丝乳白色的液体。他小声啜泣轻轻摇头，嘴里呓语，“小叔叔，不够，还不够，再用力些。”

陈斯自然乐意听他说这些，双手在他雪白的双峰上来回挤压，指尖揉搓着殷红的乳粒，陈斯手法温柔，把他柔软的胸肉揉的愈发鼓胀，到了极致，终于轻轻一挤，淡白色香甜的奶液喷涌而出。奶水顺着顾安小腹流下来，喷到他细窄的腰肢上，看起来淫靡又色情。陈斯用指尖拨弄几下他红透的乳头，笑着问，“宝宝，舒服些了吗？”

顾安奶水泄了出来，没了肿胀的感觉自然舒服了，这时候也不再哭，一双水光潋滟的双眸望着陈斯，他看看陈斯，又看看自己胸口，奶水还没流干净，向外滴着奶，他没想过自己有一天也会流出奶水，空气中奶香四溢，他用手指轻轻沾了些奶水含在嘴里，眼前忽然亮了亮。

他伸出指尖给陈斯尝，他说，“小叔叔，奶水好甜。”

陈斯弯起眼睛宠溺笑笑，他想，顾安这么大了，自然什么都懂了，他们俩之间的关系也该更进一步，他想要顾安，要顾安嫁给他，给他生孩子，这辈子都是他的人。

他含住顾安的指尖，吸了几下，甜腻的奶水让他意乱情迷，他看着顾安乳珠粉嫩，用手轻轻摇了几下，埋头用嘴唇轻轻蹭了蹭他还在流奶的乳尖。顾安舒服的仰头轻叹，双腿自然而然的分开一些。

其实他下面早就湿透了，只是顾安被陈斯玩着奶，他注意力全都放在双乳上，自然忽略了下面，他挺起胸口往陈斯嘴里送。

陈斯一手揉着，捏着圆润的乳粒轻轻拉扯，等又流出奶水，便微微开口含住，用力一吸，把奶水全都喝了下去。他舌尖围绕在顾安乳晕打转，湿软的舌头滑过乳头却不停留，几次下来就把顾安弄的浑身瘫软，身体颤抖。他还是第一次被陈斯触碰身体，就这样又吸又舔，他自然受不住，可是催奶剂中又含些催情的作用，他受不住也不想停。不一会儿就被陈斯吸的第二次喷出奶水，一股股的向外流，陈斯把他搂进怀里，喝个干净。

“揉的舒服吗，宝宝，这里还涨吗？”陈斯看他奶水几乎被自己吸干，酥软的乳肉也平坦许多，料想药效也差不多如此了，便轻轻抚摸几下，舔舔嘴角香甜可口的奶水温柔问道。

“舒服，小叔叔.....好舒服，下面，下面也流了奶水...”上面流干后，顾安只觉得两腿之间的水也安安不断喷涌而出，他还未经历过性事，自然不知道是怎么回事，只想着陈斯吸的他上面舒服，也想让他吸吸下面。

顾安扭了扭屁股，分开双腿给陈斯看，他穿着条深紫色短裤，已经湿透了，看得陈斯心里一动，帮他把内裤也一并脱了，他养顾安这么多年，还从未碰过他下面，他看见顾安那里湿乎乎一片挂着透明汁水，喉结不住的上下翻滚，低下头细细观察他嫣红一片的花穴。

顾安精致的那根高高竖起来，露出下面被软肉包裹住的小穴，陈斯用两根手指拨开他湿厚的花瓣，露出了里面小又可爱的珠核，那里随着顾安身体的颤抖晃了几下，陈斯用指尖轻轻一压，下面的爱液汹涌而出。顾安立即舒爽的喘息，一条腿搭在陈斯的肩膀，甜软的叫他小叔叔。

“宝宝这里真好看，又粉又嫩，要我给舔舔吗？”

陈斯说罢又用手指揉搓几下，顾安当即射了出来。那快感来的猝不及防，连他自己都没有想到，只觉得腹间情潮不受控制的向下涌，双腿一软，就射了。陈斯觉得可爱，无奈笑笑，把喷溅到手腕上的精液抹到他穴口。

“宝宝这么敏感，碰一下就受不了了？”

“嗯...唔，下面，都是奶......好胀。”顾安呜呜的哭，又羞又迫不及待的顶起腰给陈斯看。勾的陈斯心尖微颤，他温柔说，“这里不是宝宝的奶，是宝宝的淫水，这么多，宝宝浪的都要把房子淹了。”

顾安不知道这上下有什么区别，昏昏沉沉的点头，屁股一翘，那淅淅沥沥的汁水便顺着腿根留下来。

陈斯忽而埋头含住了他下面，舌头在两片软肉间扫了一下，用力一吸，把汁水都卷入口中，顾安下面骚甜的味道还透着奶味，又多又香，喝的陈斯心满意足。他一下一下亲吻着顾安腿间那处，温柔吸允，又用舌尖飞速扫了几下，顾安被他弄的说不出话，只能呜呜直哭，喘息中全都是无法忽略的欲望。

顾安下面太好吃了，陈斯心想，他舌头一刻不停的滑过那香甜的软肉，含在嘴里用力吸允，又用舌尖去顶弄他的穴道。怎么吃都不够，而且顾安下面又紧又小，陈斯暗想，要是自己把下面那玩意插进去，非疼死他不可。疼的顾安在自己身子下面又哭又闹，弄舒服了就要求着自己再快一点。

他边幻想着把顾安全都吃掉的那天，一边舌头模拟着抽插的动作反反复复向他穴道探进去。顾安下面被舔的止不住收缩，几乎要把陈斯舌头给吃进去。

“宝宝，下面好能吸。”

顾安听他这话红着脸，又情难自禁的夹了几下，他甜软的声音喘息着说，“小叔叔把我舔坏掉了……”

陈斯笑着问，舒服吗，顾安说嗯嗯了几声，说舒服。

陈斯把他那处舔的红肿，弄的顾安又泄了一次，腿根被白浊和透明的汁水搅弄的淫荡不堪，顾安舒爽的几乎哭晕过去，双手无力的抓着沙发一角，断断续续的呻吟掩盖住了陈斯的低笑，他细细的帮顾安把下面舔干净，喝干净汁水，又忍不住去吃他的奶水。

这样来来回回几乎把顾安弄到虚脱他才收手，抱着顾安去洗了个澡哄他入睡。

顾安蜷缩在他怀里，小腿还半张着，半睡半醒间含含糊糊的叫他名字，不知是不是做了春梦，还要他再舔舔。

陈斯笑他浪荡，心里却是喜欢的不得了，在他嘴角轻轻落下一吻。

2

自从上次顾安勿喝了催乳剂被陈斯吸奶摸出水得了趣后，便像开启了新世界的大门一样，一到没人地方就要拉着陈斯撒娇，让陈斯给他舔舔。陈斯本来就对他身子馋的不行，哪里受得了这种诱惑，每次送他上学，都要把车停在学校旁边的小巷子里把顾安摸的湿透再放他走。顾安爽完了还要故意嘟起嘴巴气呼呼的说他，把我弄的这么湿，还要怎么上课呀！

陈斯只好再亲亲他，哄到他开心，再去公司上班。

到了周末，陈斯带着他去逛商场，走了一会儿顾安就撒娇着说新鞋磨脚，陈斯便蹲下身来背着他走。顾安紧紧贴在他背上，贪婪的闻着他身上好闻又熟悉的香水味，但这姿势没一会儿就磨的他下面痒痒的，而且陈斯手腕环着他腿根，顾安嘴上虽然还在跟他讨论着中午要去吃什么，可早就心猿意马想让小叔叔再舔舔他下面了。

陈斯的舌头灵活又温热，不出几次就知道顾安哪里最敏感，怎么舔最舒服，他虽然还没提枪上阵，但顾安身子已经被他吃的死死的，一天都离不开他。

这就是陈斯想要的。

“宝宝，想好吃什么了吗？”陈斯坏笑了一声问，随后把身上的人向上颠了两下，顾安也不知道他是不是故意的，被陈斯这么一弄，下面立刻变得湿乎乎，他咬着下唇贴在陈斯背上喘了几声，连说出的话都覆盖上了情欲的味道，太过明显。

顾安：“唔，嗯，随便都好嗯。”

他脑子里哪里还能想到吃什么，他只想让陈斯吃吃他自己。

陈斯又高又瘦，肩膀宽厚，顾安躺在他背上脑子里全都是些淫靡色情的画面，和陈斯滚烫温柔的眼神。他从前喜欢陈斯却没想过这些肌肤之亲，总是抱抱亲亲就会身体发烫，那时候他还不懂，以为自己只是喜欢跟他亲近，现在却无时无刻不想要陈斯抚摸他的身体，舌尖滑过他每一寸肌肤，那种感觉太过微妙，像被捧上云端，轻飘飘的，连意识都会模糊。

陈斯细瘦却有力的手腕勾着他双腿，指尖隔着短裤薄薄的一层布料揉搓着，不轻不重，搞的顾安撒娇着夹了他一下，轻声抱怨：“小叔叔，我好痒。”

“吃什么？”陈斯故意装作没听见，哼笑着问，“吃面吗？”

顾安点点头，声线甜腻，下巴搭在他肩膀上说急不可耐的说，“吃，要小叔叔吃我下面。”

“宝宝，都说了不许在外面发骚，浪叫什么？”陈斯说完勾起嘴角，手指探进他短裤内有一下没一下的捏他腿根的软肉，顾安情难自禁的抖了一下，险些叫出声，暗想，陈斯也太坏了，表面上一本正经说这不要自己这样不要自己那样，暗地里偏偏撩的他受不住，勾的他流水。但顾安腻歪陈斯腻歪惯了，在他面前也不需要端着，于是，紧紧勾住他脖子咬他颈后的那处软肉，陈斯脖子后面有一小块很深的疤痕，是因为顾安留下的。

那是他还在上初中的时候，陈斯公司忙，顾安每天就坐地铁去学校，地铁口距离学校有一段路，还要穿过一条小巷。

那条小巷幽暗昏黑，没有路灯，虽说只有十几米的距离，但顾安还是出了事。那天晚上他放学回家，走到巷子中间，被隔壁学校的两个男生堵在里面，他们本是想跟顾安要钱，但看到顾安白白嫩嫩，一脸无辜胆怯的模样色欲熏心，把他按在墙上想要弄他。那时候顾安乖的不行，每天除了学习就是跟陈斯在一起，哪里见过社会上那些乱七八糟的坏人，吓的嚎啕大哭，两个人把顾安按在墙上扒他衣服，他死命抵抗却毫无作用。

陈斯见到了时间顾安没回家，便打电话过去，一接通就听到了顾安的哭声，他心里一紧，飞奔着开车去学校找他。一路上都在闯红灯，他把一辆轿车开成跑车的速度，半路还险些出了车祸，但那一刻他就明白了顾安在他心目中的地位。

他赶到时那两个男生正要把手往顾安裤子里伸，顾安双腿颤抖哭着叫陈斯的名字，他没犹豫半秒就抡起拳头把人打的见了红。

他没留一点余地的挥着拳头，像只发了疯的豹子撕咬猎物把人按在地上揍，机械而凶猛，到后来几乎出了人命，顾安看见他满身是血哭着从后面抱住他，陈斯才清醒过来及时收了手。

他颈后的那一小块伤疤就是被人还手时用地上的玻璃片划破的。伤口很深，血流成河。他后背的衬衫被染红了大片却毫不自知，把外套披在顾安身上背起他向外走，等走到有光亮的地方，顾安才看清楚发生了什么。

陈斯脖子后面缝了十二针，没打麻药，他看见顾安坐在他面前哭，心里比任何地方都痛。

好在他及时赶到，顾安只是受了惊吓和皮外伤，并无大碍，倒是他抱着顾安去医院时，自己满身是血把医生吓了一跳。

从那之后，陈斯给顾安换了新学校，风雨无阻的接送他上学放学，连应酬也推掉，他不想这种事再发生第二次，他害怕了。他怕一不留神，顾安就会受伤。那种怕，是刻在骨子里的。

顾安伸出舌尖轻轻舔那处痕迹，用温热的唇瓣若有似无的触碰着，又用牙齿咬，咬的时候出了神，没控制好力度，陈斯动了下肩膀，疼的低声叫他名字。

“嘶哈——小坏蛋，是不是想让我在这儿打你屁股？”

陈斯半真半假的说道，随后把顾安放下来，却看见他红了眼睛。

顾安嗫嚅：“对不起。”

“对不起我什么？”陈斯把人搂进怀里轻声问，“是我没保护好你，以后不会再让你受委屈了。”

说完他把顾安抱起来，转身走进拐角处的洗手间，他走到最里面的隔间，锁上了门。

他欲望来的汹涌，不想再做过多的安慰，低头吻上了顾安的唇。他把顾安唇瓣含在嘴里，指尖从他衣服下摆探进去，揪着他嫩软的小乳头拉扯，另一只手扣在他两腿之间来回摩挲。他想要顾安，不想让顾安再记得那些不好的回忆。

“在这个世界上，只有我一个人能欺负你。”陈斯把持不住和他亲吻的热烈，舌头钻进他口腔如蛇信子搅弄舔舐，搔刮他细嫩的软肉。顾安被吻的无力靠在冰凉的大理石墙壁上，手腕勾着他的脖颈。

陈斯把他双乳揉在手里捏，顾安觉得那里涌起一种莫名胀痛之感，他仰着头叹息：“我好像真的有奶水了。”

“怎么会，宝宝，怀孕的时候才会有奶水。”

顾安不依不饶：“那玩意我怀孕了呢？”

陈斯欲望高涨，被他逗笑了：“我还没弄过你，怎么会怀孕？”

顾安抿着下唇不说话了，唇缝中透着难忍的呻吟，半晌，他深情的望着陈斯的眼睛，轻声说：“小叔叔，那你弄弄我呗，我给你生个孩子。”

陈斯揉着他胸前软肉的双手一顿，他哪里受得了这种诱惑，更加大了力度，指尖扯起他高耸的乳尖狠狠揉搓，顾安被摸的轻声叫唤，皱着眉扭动屁股，却被抱的更紧了。

“搂住了。”陈斯贴着他耳朵声音沙哑诱人，说完便把人抬了起来，一只手托着他屁股，一只手顺着顾安短裤伸进去。顾安双腿腾空，脊背和腰尾紧紧贴在墙壁上，下意识用小腿环住了陈斯的腰。

陈斯又说：“这就把你操怀孕，给我生孩子。”

陈斯把手伸进他底裤内，轻轻拨开濡湿的软肉，伸了两根手指在里面搅弄。顾安当下就浑身酥软，闭起双眼娇弱的喘息，陈斯用指腹挤压他肉缝里的花核，手指规律地进进出出，待顾安喷了两次水，舒爽够了，他才解开裤子把硬挺的性器掏出来。

顾安跟他这么多次，每次都是被摸舔到高潮，还从未见过陈斯下面这根，粗硬滚烫，布满青筋，他低头眼睛湿漉漉的冒着水汽，又怕又期待的望着。

“宝宝喜欢吗，给你下面吃些更大的。”

顾安主动的伸手轻轻触碰，他掌心落在上面，能清晰地感受到那上面微弱跳动的肉筋和灼手的温度，顾安还是第一次见，就被这尺寸吓退了三分，下面却不自知的抽搐几下，嘴上说着害怕，可身子倒是诚实的愈发滚烫。

他握着那根柱体，像在玩耍般的上下动了动，又用指尖按住马眼轻轻扣弄，陈斯把他手腕扣在墙上，挺身对着他下面顶。顾安惊了一下，整个人缩在他怀里，甜软的说，“太大了，吃不下的。”目光中流露出的却全都是渴求的欲望。

“怎么吃不下，看给你馋的，下面直流水。”陈斯用手指扒开他穴口，诱人的花心像张可爱的小嘴一张一合对他邀约。陈斯捏着他的腰，顺着肉缝就捅进去了。刚一进去，顾安就瞪大双眼，不可思议怔怔说道：进…进来了。

陈斯之前用手指玩的多了，总不会撑的裂开胀痛，但顾安下面实在是太小了，两片花瓣被挤的翻开，湿热细窄的甬道死死的吃着他下面不放，攥的他舒爽无言。

陈斯抬起他的腿，只动了两下，顾安就哭着说胀，但又紧紧箍着，内穴收缩，夹的陈斯快要射出来。他低头吻干顾安的眼泪，叫他宝宝。顾安开始还在哭，声音不大，软嫩的呜咽听起来就跟叫床似的，在陈斯这无疑是副催情剂，他温柔的叫着宝宝，下身缓缓抽弄，不出几时，顾安舒服了，哭声便成了舒爽的叹息和娇喘。

陈斯掰开他大腿，粗大的下身不断挤进去，有些粗暴的蹂躏着他的花心，滚烫猛烈的撞击让顾安浑身颤抖哆哆嗦嗦的叫着，中间夹杂着些淫荡话语。

他觉得好快活，原来被陈斯彻底占有是这般滋味，惧怕担忧的心情早被统统抛到脑后，他只想让面前这个男人一次又一次的进入他的身体，他喜欢他这么多年，终于身心全部毫无保留的交给了他。

记忆中那些儿时被抛弃，无父无母没有亲人疼爱，在巷子里被人逼迫的画面全都被身体的舒爽一一掩盖过去，现在他目光所及之处，只有陈斯，只有这个宠溺他很多年，狠狠干着他的男人。

陈斯不断钉进他身体里，从开始的温和轻柔变得又重又狠，顾安扭着上身希望他更深一些，纤细的腰肢被操的摇摆不停。

“小叔叔，再深一点，这里好爽，唔...啊，爽死我了。”肉体碰撞发出淫靡的声响，在这狭窄的隔间里回荡，顾安仰起头，洗白的脖颈上挂着薄薄一层的汗珠，下身被撞的颠起来，又重重落下，仿佛是从悬崖跌落的失重感，快要把他逼疯。不知过了多久，他感到眼前一道白光闪过，嘴唇含糊不清的叫陈斯的名字，接着双腿紧紧一夹，高潮的射出了浓稠的白浊。

陈斯把他放下来，嘬着他挂着口水的小嘴接吻，顾安闷哼着几乎站不稳，两条小细腿颤颤巍巍的贴在身后的墙壁上，嗓子细弱声音几不可闻的叫他小叔叔。

陈斯下面还硬着，他坐在马桶上抱着顾安软嫩的腰肢让他坐下来。顾安迷迷糊糊的用双手握住对着自己的花心一点点的往里捅，可是弄了几次都没插进去，陈斯抱着他肩膀细细密密的亲吻他白玉色挂着几颗汗珠的锁骨，听见顾安呜呜的哭声。

“下面痒，嗯...要吃，要吃进去。”顾安刚才被插的快失了意识，满脑子都想要再快活一回，他握着陈斯那根粗硬的柱体戳的花穴淅淅沥沥的流水，可是穴口却怎么也吃不进去。

陈斯被他这幅淫荡诱人的模样勾的心口发震，狠狠掐着他的屁股，哑着嗓子说，“宝宝，你叫叫我，叫我老公。”

顾安乖巧听话，软着嗓子叫着，求他操进来：“呜呜，老公，下面要插，要老公插进来。”

陈斯迫不及待的揉开他花穴，就着向外淌的汁水向娇嫩的穴口里冲撞，他直直顶进去，捏着顾安的屁股找着角度疯狂抽插，刺的顾安发痛，却刹那间被快感取代。每一次顶到那里都像有电流穿过他的全身，他爽到大腿痉挛，浑身都在颤动，他一开口连话都说不完整，叫着：“老公，爽…爽死了，要被干死了。”

他觉得头皮发麻，下身几乎要被操穿，他甚至能感觉到那柱体的顶端刺进他的宫口，他胡乱伸手搂着陈斯的脖子，好像一不留神就会坠下深渊。他沉浸在性爱的快感中高潮迭起，正想放声喘息，忽然听见门口的脚步声。

这是个公共场合，有别人进来方便洗手，顾安听见外面的水声像断了弦般忽然收了声，他睁大眼睛看着陈斯，不敢再有任何放荡的动作了。

他以为陈斯也会停下来，没想到只是片刻，接着又是一轮无法承受疯狂的顶弄，顾安坐在他腿上无法拒绝，咬着下唇努力不让自己发出一点声音。陈斯看出了他的怕，没安慰他反倒笑了一声，含着他耳垂说，“宝宝，可别叫出声来。”

顾安又怕又刺激，被顶到高潮，下面泥泞不堪，花穴也微微肿起，那些面的律动仿佛无休无止，他听见外面有清晰的谈话声，却无法辨别外面的人讲了些什么，陈斯的眼睛被欲望照的发亮，他爱极了顾安这般怯弱可怜只能趴在他怀里被操的模样。

他搂着顾安因为惊吓和高潮而汗湿的腰胯，猛的插到最深处，心满意足的射了出来。

他捏着顾安尖尖的下巴，用力亲吻，舍不得放开。

3

陈斯站在阳台，落日余晖顺着他肩膀缓缓流下，他身材英挺双腿笔直，论哪个角度看去都像是杂志封面的模特一般完美，他静静地站在那打电话，微微偏过头，好看的眉毛蹙起来，看到顾安正窝在沙发上看他，随后眉头舒展开来对着他淡淡一笑。

顾安迷恋他，盯着他背影许久不愿意开目光。

陈斯电话讲了很久，声音不大，和平日里一样低沉富有磁性，顾安断断续续听不清，他也没有要听他跟别人谈话内容的意思，只觉得陈斯接的这通电话并不开心，他的表情挣扎犹豫片刻，逐渐淡漠，最后抿着嘴角应了几声，大概是在做什么承诺和默许，随后挂断了。

陈斯望着窗外，他知道这一天会来，却没想来的这么快。

给他打电话的人是顾安的母亲，说他和顾安父亲两个人现在生活稳定了，想把顾安接回去生活，他们可以给陈斯钱，要多少都可以，也可以给他介绍女朋友，多么优秀的他们都认识。陈斯和顾安连领养的关系都算不上，他当年只是出于怜悯和不忍，日久生情，却没想到这一天到来时他连拒绝都不知该如何开口。

多年未见，没想到一开口就是来找他讨要他最宝贝的东西，陈斯神情淡漠说：“我不想。”

对面的人似乎料到他会这么讲，毕竟十几年不是骨肉也胜似亲人，于是委婉到：“你考虑考虑，顾安毕竟是我们的儿子啊，如果你愿意，以后就让他经常去你那里玩，我们两家多来往。”

“这没什么考虑的。”陈斯声音越来越低，他回国头看了顾安一眼，小可爱正窝在沙发上毫不知情的看着他，他那么爱顾安，怎么舍得就这样交给别人，就算他同意，顾安自己也不会答应，于是陈斯想了想说：“我们见一面再谈，要看顾安他愿不愿意。”

见陈斯终于肯松口，顾安母亲语气愉悦起来，她说：“那我们定酒店，你带着顾安一起来吧，他肯定会愿意的。”

陈斯沉默半晌：“来我家吧，有厨师来做。”

“也好也好。”

这件事定下之后，陈斯轻轻叹了口气。顾安终是要走，他会长大，会离开自己，会有属于自己的人生，他走到顾安面前，捧着他细嫩的脸颊轻轻落下一吻。

“谁来的电话？”顾安敏锐的察觉到他低落的情绪问：“你不高兴吗？”

“没有，有些累了。”

陈斯往房间里走，顾安就跟在他后面踩他脚跟，进了卧室，顾安朝他背上一扑，开始撒娇：“你就是不开心了，为什么不肯告诉我？是跟我有关吗？”

陈斯把人从背上扒下来捞进怀里，宠溺的亲亲他嘴角，想了想还是告诉他：“你父母给我打电话了，他们准备把你接回去。”

“什么叫接回去？”顾安皱着眉不满问道。

“接回你的家里，跟你父母一起生活。”陈斯解释。

顾安从他怀里挣脱出来，几乎要哭出声，他语调里满是哭腔问到：“你是不是不想要我了？”

“怎么会，宝宝，我怎么可能舍得不要你？”

陈斯看他眼睛红红，只觉得胸口发闷，他自然不能拒绝顾安父母的请求，又舍不得顾安，这其中做决定的怎么也轮不到他，他低头含住顾安的下唇温柔舔吻：“我想要你一辈子都在我身边，想要你给我生孩子。你从头到脚，每一尺每一寸我都舍不得放走。”

“那我不跟他们走，你别赶我。”顾安委屈巴巴地说。

过了几周后，顾安父母如约而至，还带了不少礼物，跟陈斯客气一番，又怜爱的看着顾安问东问西，顾安虽性格内敛，但也还算热情的一一回答，四个人之间看起来十分融洽，待到晚餐时，陈斯吩咐厨师按照顾安的口味做了他爱吃的，又专门依照他父母的口味添了几样，他和顾安坐在顾安父母对面，四个人各怀心事的聊天吃饭。

两人先左顾而言的聊了些家长里短，最后终于把话题扯到顾安身上，她讨好的问道：“安安，你要不要考虑跟爸爸妈妈回去生活？”

“回哪里？”顾安问。

“我们现在住A市，离这里不远，开车五六个小时的路程，到时候你要是想来找小叔叔玩随时都可以回来。”

顾安夹了一小块鱼肉，不紧不慢地吃着，随后卡了一下，陈斯蹙眉连忙给他倒水喝。

“宝宝你…...”陈斯叫习惯了，顿了一下才改口：“安安，吃慢点。”

好在并没人注意这一句称呼的亲密关系，顾安接过水，喝干净后声音缓慢却坚定的说道：“我不想去，在这里挺好的。”

“但安安总不能跟叔叔生活一辈子呀，小叔叔以后要结婚生子，你也有自己的生活。”她又说。

听到这里顾安表情明显变了下，他的不爽全都写在脸上，但很快又笑了一下：“那就到时候再说。”

“先不说这个了，让孩子自己好好考虑。”顾安父亲出来打圆场。

顾安这顿饭吃的心猿意马，他希望饭局快点结束，想搂着小叔叔去睡觉，然后两个人再这样那样做些愉快的事情，他才不愿意考虑这些有的没的，反正无论对面的人说什么他都不会离开陈斯，何必再费口舌呢。可是这顿饭吃的犹如一个世纪那么漫长，顾安烦的心慌，他看三个人聊的火热，就连陈斯都没有要结束对话的意思，他偷偷瞄了陈斯两眼，心里的小恶魔上线，把脚上的拖鞋一甩，轻轻踩在了陈斯的脚背上。

陈斯身子一僵，随后又放松下来和他父母继续刚才的话题。

顾安没想放过他，用脚尖顺着他的小腿一点点向上爬，然后似有若无的踩着他脚背用纤细的小腿一下一下摩挲着陈斯的腿，他的腿又滑又软，反复蹭了几次后陈斯不知道和他父母讲到什么，哈哈笑了几声，随后转过头低声警告道：“乖点。”

顾安自然乖乖点头应着，脚下却依旧不老实，他怎么就那么喜欢陈斯表面一本正经跟别人谈笑风生，其实下面已经被自己撩的高高立起来的样子呢。

他眼睛里说着我乖我乖，结果凑近陈斯酥酥软软的趴在他耳边叫了声：“老公～”

日，陈斯在心里想，这个被他养大的小坏蛋还真是该日了。

他一手托着下巴，三个人喝了瓶红酒，都醉醺醺的，陈斯把另一只手伸到桌子下面，在顾安腿根处捏了一把。顾安没想到他会回应，一下子没忍住叫出了声，对面的人惊道：“怎么了？”

“我，我我腿，腿抽筋。”顾安怕被父母看出什么不对劲，说谎连都舌头打结，好在酒意正浓无人察觉，他用眼神跟陈斯示弱，认错，求他放了自己，陈斯耐性强，忍得住，他顾安可不一样，随随便便一摸就湿淋淋的流水，而且现在又当着别人的面，这种刺激程度顾安想都不敢想。

可陈斯根本就没理会，笑着和他父母喝酒继续谈笑风生，桌子下面倒是把手顺着他大腿从短裤里钻了进去。陈斯扒开他内裤一角，轻车熟路的捏住了他湿乎乎的两片花瓣，指尖拨开对着花心一按，立刻涌出黏腻的汁水，顾安不敢抬头，压抑着喘息夹紧了双腿。

陈斯的椅子和顾安的紧紧贴着，他指尖在那软肉上反复摩挲，间隙瞥了一眼顾安，见他脸颊浮现燥热的粉红，眼睛里带着湿漉漉的雾气，连身子也软了几分，陈斯就喜欢看他这幅模样，又骚又甜，和他下面一个味道。想到这里，他不禁露出一个撩人的微笑，缓缓贴近顾安的耳朵，低声说：“宝宝，腿再分开些。”

“唔，我，不要，小叔叔…”顾安穴口还被他用手指搅着，又惊又怕，欲望却同时冲击着大脑，麻痹他最后的意识，他感觉到陈斯炙热的目光和微微醉意，挣扎着求饶：“等人走了我们再...会被看见唔。”

“不会的，我才不会让别人看见宝宝这幅勾人的浪荡模样。”陈斯边勾着嘴角轻笑，边用手指勾勒着他那下面诱人熟悉的轮廓，短裤已经被淫水洇湿了，留下一圈水渍的痕迹。

顾安难耐，紧抿双唇还是流露出丝丝呻吟，他下面夹的紧紧的，汁水却一股一股争先恐后的向外涌。他硬撑着桌面，身子止不住的颤抖。

安妈先是看出了不对劲，可是几个人都喝的醉醺醺，也不知道顾安是在做什么，于是问道：“安安，你这是怎么了？”

陈斯塞了一根手指进入花穴，用力撑开些，开始进进出出，顾安甚至能听见从桌下传来啧啧的水声，他被插的说不出话，无助的看着陈斯，希望他能帮帮自己。

“安安，身体不舒服吗？”陈斯笑着问，手上却加快速度：“发烧了，还是胸口闷？”

陈斯说着像模像样的摸了摸他的额头，又落在他胸口，在他挺立的乳尖上揉了一把，顾安被刺激的浑身一颤，下面喷出了白浊。陈斯最后把手落在他肩膀上，轻轻拍了拍：“安安，说话啊。”

“唔，啊，我，我没事。”顾安猛的摇头，却掉了几颗眼泪，他的小花穴一刻不停的收缩，把陈斯手指吃的又紧又深，他觉得要受不住了，既怕被发现，又希望被陈斯那根更粗更大的插进来好好操弄一番，他伏在桌面上微弱的叫了两声，下面痒的喷水。这种刺激比身体上的高潮还要让他崩溃。

陈斯看出他的心思，转过头对对面的人说：“他有些低烧，我去拿些药给他吃。”说罢，转身进了房间，再回来时顾安似乎舒缓和很多，情潮退却，他把白色药片递给顾安，让他喝水咽了。

“好些了吗？”他母亲在对面关心的问道，丝毫不知道刚才发生了什么：“陈斯对安安太照顾了，怪不得安安不愿意离开你。”

“应该的。”

他和顾安的父母碰了碰杯子又喝了些酒，对面的人似乎已经醉了，拉着陈斯开始讲小时候的那些事，讲他们当初不该抛弃顾安，是他们的错，陈斯表面迎合着，其实根本并不在意。他见两人彻底喝醉，于是从口袋里掏出来一颗跳蛋，这次更明目张胆的在桌下扒了顾安的裤子，在穴口揉了几下就把东西塞了进去。

顾安不敢抗争，瞪大眼睛看着他，陈斯舔舔下唇，温和到：“你刚才不是想要吗，这个舒服。”

安父似乎听到什么，半醉半清醒的问了句：“什么舒服？”

陈斯没回答，却在桌子下面按了开关，穴道深处的跳蛋震动起来，每一下都摩擦着顾安最敏感的那点，他双腿打颤，止不住的喷水，爽的大口大口喘息，他双手紧紧攥着桌布下面的流苏，穴道用力一夹，汹涌而来的淫水险些把跳蛋挤出来。

“在问你呢，哪里舒服呢？”陈斯意有所指的问着。

顾安：“唔...吃了药，吃了之后…舒服多了，嗯……”

“安安，你跟爸爸妈妈回去吧，回去跟我们生活。”安妈看着他面色潮红，眼睛眯起来，又想起他小时候的样子，又乖又可爱。

可顾安一句话都说不出来，绷紧腿肉夹着跳蛋，那振动频率似乎又快了几分，他双腿不由自主地发软，扭动屁股，蹙起眉头。那快感来的太过汹涌，吃着跳蛋的花穴痉挛般颤抖，几近高潮。

陈斯指尖滑过他的腿根：“你要回去吗？”

“我…我嗯....哪也不去，我就留在这，在小叔叔身边。”

两个人见顾安这么说，也不好再说什么了，只好退而求其次的让他再多考虑些日子。顾安瞥见陈斯的手指揉开了他的花穴，在暗红的小花核上猛的一按，内外夹击的刺激让他再也控制不住，尖叫一声到了高潮。

他从椅子上滑落下来，才看见地上已经满是淫水，他哭着望向陈斯，狼狈不堪，夹在体内的跳蛋还在嗡嗡震动，不知如何是好。

陈斯把人横抱起来，脸上挂的还是那副待客的笑容：“实在抱歉，安安低烧身子不舒服，让他先去睡一会儿，我再来陪你们喝酒。”

“不了不了，安安不舒服，那让他早些休息，我们就先回去了。”两个人说。

“也好，那我叫司机送你们回去。”

陈斯打电话给司机，嘱咐好后就抱着顾安回了房间。

顾安哭着踹他：“你就是故意的，就是故意要我难堪，呜呜，我讨厌你，总是欺负我！！”

陈斯爱他爱得不得了，撒娇耍横的模样他都喜欢，他抱着顾安踹他的脚背亲了几口：“宝宝，我哪里欺负你，疼你还来不及。”

“你就是欺负我，让我再外人面前流水，把我下面弄的湿透了。”顾安哭唧唧的说，跳蛋的震动却让他声音渐渐软下来。

听到外人两个字，陈斯也不知道这两个字怎么就戳中了他的点，心里一爽，温柔抚摸着他两腿之间还一张一合的小嘴，挑了挑眉问：“外人？你爸妈也算外人了？”

“嗯...唔，除了你...除了你，其他人都是外人。”顾安咬着下唇，目光湿软的说。他被陈斯摸的浑身一颤，双腿大大敞开，刚才虽高潮了几次，可是没有陈斯插进来总是觉得少了点什么，现在终于只剩下他们两个人，于是便肆无忌惮的主动掰开下面要陈斯进来。

“宝宝，不说我欺负你了，想要了？”

顾安点点头：“......要。”

陈斯坏笑着爬上他的身子，把跳蛋一点点拽出来，那圆润的形状一点点把顾安紧窄的穴口撑开，啵的一声，粘连着淅淅沥沥的淫水被陈斯丢到一边。此时的顾安更加感到空虚，小腿勾着他的腰哼唧着要他插。

顾安可太会勾人了，浓密的睫毛上还挂着泪珠，嘴巴湿漉漉的撅起来跟他讨吻，双手搂住陈斯的脖子要他抱着，下面大敞着噗噗的喷着骚水。任谁被这样又浪又可爱的少年一勾都会忍不住的，更何况还是养他长大，喜欢他这么多年的陈斯。

“喜欢我吗？”陈斯亲着他香甜可口的嘴巴问道。

“喜欢。”

听到这回答陈斯心满意足，他低头看见顾安被玩的微微肿胀深红色的花穴，正煽动着肉瓣一点一点把他下面那根吃进去，直到深入到底，顾安终于发出一声舒爽的喟叹。陈斯频频深入，操的他又哭又叫。

“……好深，啊，那里好爽。”顾安咬着他下唇不放，哼哼唧唧的叫爽，惹的又新一番更猛烈的撞击。陈斯捏着他细软的腰疯狂顶弄，最后猛的射进他身体里。

顾安下面的小嘴吐出来乳白色液体，搅拌着他身体里透明的汁液，他用手指抹了一点弄到陈斯胸口，痴痴的笑，陈斯疼爱的亲他眼睛，轻声叫他宝宝。

每次做完顾安都喜欢这么静静地抱着他，陈斯身材完美抱起来舒服极了，他喜欢跟陈斯这样耳鬓厮磨的感受。顾安躺了一会儿，没像往日那样很快睡去，而是来回翻身，陈斯察觉到他不同寻常，问他是不是不舒服。

顾安摇了摇头，刚想说没有，忽然觉得胃里一阵翻涌，酸腻的汁水涌上喉咙，他一下跳起来跑进厕所干呕，吐了半天却什么都没有，只觉得难受。

他干呕了一会儿，漱口，揉揉发红的眼睛回头看见陈斯正站在自己身后一脸亢奋的看着自己，顾安不明所以的望着他。

陈斯：“宝宝，你是不是怀孕了！”


End file.
